Spiritual fighters
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Everyone who is not like any normal human has been tasked with a great expectation. They must make sure that they not only learn about their own personal powers or face death by the hands of those who no normal human can fight. Being under a constant state of caution and waking up every day to know that today could be their last day truly is a hard life to lead. It's not a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Spiritual fighters… What are they?

Well Spiritual fighters are those who can use powers that is dependent on what animal they get. They even have their own outfits they change into with magic when in battle but also in battle they have the ears and tail or tails of their animal.

They fight to protect others from divine beasts that normal people cannot protect themselves from. They are the only thing standing between the beasts and the other living beings. They come from special bloodlines of Spiritual fighters though their animal is more like a spirit animal. They can use their magic that is dependant on their animal or they can use their special weapons that they can use that is unique to each person mostly by its abilities that is depending on the person wielding it.

It is said that how powerful they are is depending on how well they know themselves, their abilities, their control and how much they can use. All of which develop over time and learning about themselves.

They have been around since about the start of time but continue to exist to this day.

Forever protecting and fighting the things we cannot fight ourselves.

The world will never stop needing them and they will continue to exist until the end of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

A young man raised in a rich family who's power is said to be that of the descendants of King Arthur, as they are the only ones that can even have a chance to summon and use the holy sword Excalibur. He had gotten the sword when his time came to be what he was meant to be. His name?

"Tamaki!" Another rich young man calls to the other.

Tamaki turns to the other. "Yes mommy Kyouya?" He uses the nickname to the other that he gave him.

Kyouya is also from a rich family though his family is said to be in the same bloodline as Charles-Edward A. Winslow. He comes from a family who wields the Mithrodin sword handed down in the family through generations.

Tamaki and Kyouya have been close since they had been teenagers. So it is common to see them together.

"Ready to go?" Kyouya asks pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"Yup!" Tamaki smiles and the two head out.

Kyouya is only going along because Tamaki kept asking and asking until he gave in.

"Yay this trip is going to be awesome!" Tamaki says in a very cherry mood.

The two of them are walking along as they head along through town. They keep their weapons hidden along with anything that'll make them known to be from a certain group.

"So what kind of commoner thing should we try out today?" Tamaki inquires turning to glance to his friend as they walk along.

"Heh I guess we are spoiled for choice." Kyouya chuckles softly to himself. He pushes up his glasses on his face with his pointer finger. "We have a bit to check out after all."

"Yeah you're right." Tamaki turns to look where they are going with a hum of agreement. "Well at least we'll be able to tell or friends about it when we meet up with them tomorrow for lunch."

Kyouya's smile widens as his hand drops to his side. "Yes. I suppose we really shall."

The two pause upon hearing a sound that is most definitely not normal city sounds. They look around trying to locate where the noise is coming from.

A shadow appears covering the whole street as it goes on by.

Everyone looks up to where the shadow had been with screams sounding at the sight.

A huge being towering above them is standing there. This being is like a massive chupacabra with skeleton dragon wings. It lets out a ferocious snarl.

Tamaki and Kyouya are staring at with stern responsibility in their eyes.

"Seems that we will have to put our plans on hold for a little longer." Kyouya mentions letting the glare on his glasses hide his eyes from view.

"Awww dang it. I was hoping that this kind of thing wouldn't happen." Tamaki slightly whines making the other slightly shake his head.

"Well there was no way that we could have chosen to have such a thing to happen here and now." Kyouya points out to the other who gives a nod of agreement. "So let us just go to get this over and done with as soon as possible."

"Yes I suppose you're right." Tamaki agrees and the two dash forward.

They change themselves with a line of light going from above their heads down to disappear at their feet changing themselves on its way down.

Tamaki is wearing a white shirt with a collar that only dips in a U neck in the middle of the chest, a black tank top underneath only seen by the U neck part, purple plants and black shoes. He has lion ears on the top of his head and a lion tail that comes from his tailbone.

Kyouya has on a slightly dark green button up shirt, black pants and black runners. He also has raven wings on his back coming from his shoulder blades and a raven tail coming from just above his butt.

They skid to a stop when standing in front of the beast that looks down to them with a mighty and loud growl.

"Let's do this." Kyouya speaks with determination in his tone.

Tamaki raises his hand upwards towards the sky as if ready to catch something.

In a shine of light as if cast from the sun itself the Excalibur sword lowers itself from the light into Tamakis hand handle first.

Tamaki grabs a hold of the handle and swings the sword downwards in a diagonal line to his side.

The light vanishing when he swings it especially when the sword reaches to be at his side.

Kyouya lets a ball of misty smoky shadows appear by him. He reaches into it up to his elbow in which he stops. He brings his hand back out and as his hand comes out the smoke said smoke forms his Mithrodin sword from the handle up. He brings it up almost defencisvely by having the blade go diagonally across his body, upwards towards a shoulder. He keeps a small gap between his body and sword though to keep himself from being hurt by it.

"Let us go." Tamaki gives the signal and the two of them charge forward.

The beast charges towards them as well now seeing them as a threat.

Kyouya spreads his wings taking to the sky flying around the beasts head.

The beast turns this way and that way snapping its jaws at the other to try to make Kyouya its lunch.

Tamaki moves one foot back his tail curling upwards. He raises his sword aiming it at the beast as he holds it with both hands. He clenches it and it charges with powerful light in which he thrusts it forward sending out a beam of light. He does so with a mighty lion roar.

The beam shoots straight towards the beast… Though the beast turns just in time to make it only hit its wing. The beam destroys its wing making it cry out in pain.

The beast turns to Tamaki with a glare and a snarl. It tries to slam its paw down on the blonde who raises his sword stabbing said paw. It roars in pain quickly taking the paw off of the sword. It moves around a little and another one of its paws is about to step on Tamaki.

Kyouya moves fast and grabs his blonde friend flying them up above the beast. "Ready?" He asks glancing to the other who gives a nod of his head.

Tamaki nods. "I am dear Mommy. Let us end this!"

Kyouya nods his head only to let go of Tamaki. He folds his wings at the same time as dropping the other so that they fall down towards the beast.

They both raise their weapons above their heads preparing to swing them down upon their enemy.

The enemy turns but before it could react the two swords come slicing down on either side of its neck.

The two land gracefully on the ground with that. They stand there waiting for a moment or two until the beast falls to the ground.

The beasts blood lapping at the twos feet.

The two stand up properly and in a flash of light they return to normal human form. Their hands letting go of their weapons that fade away.

"Well that was easy." Tamaki shrugs it off almost as if disappointed.

"We should probably stay on our toes though. Who knows when an even harder beast could appear." Kyouya turns away to get ready to leave.

"I suppose you're right." Tamaki also turns away and Kyouya takes the lead in leaving. The blonde however doesn't immediately follow. He instead glances over his shoulder in the direction of the dead beast meeting it's lifeless eyes. "But I wonder where these beasts are coming from." He turns away and hurries after his friend to catch up while people crowd around the defeated beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Tamaki and Kyouya notice a wading pool that is free to play in.

"Mommy! We definitely have to do that!" Tamaki exclaims and practically drags Kyouya all the way over to it.

They take off their shoes and roll up their pants. They walk into the pool feeling the cool water lapping at their shins.

Tamaki slightly splashes Kyouya getting him in the face. He is laughing when Kyouya turns to look to the other. He misses Kyouya's smirk as he hunches over.

Kyouya sends a splash back at Tamaki who yelps in surprise bringing out laughter from the raven haired male.

"Oh it is on!" Tamaki growls playfully and so the two of them begin a splashing contest…. A winner was not determined.

The next day…

Tamaki and Kyouya manage to make it to where the rest of their friends are waiting for them at a favorite café.

"Hey you're a little late." Haruhi points out when she notices the two approaching.

"Eh." Tamaki shrugs at this closing his eyes for a moment. "We thought we'd be fashionably late."

"We actually found a bit of crowding on the way here." Kyouya adds pushing up his glasses on his face.

"We figured it must have been traffic or something." Hikaru points out leaning back in his chair enough to put his feet on the table. "Oh well. The waiter should be back any moment now. So come sit and join us."

"Gladly." Tamaki agrees as Kyouya makes a soft confirmation noise.

They sit down in the two empty chairs.

"So there's something that's been bugging me and I wanted everyone to share their opinions on the matter." Haruhi speaks up causing everyone at the table to turn to her.

"Shoot." Kaoru agrees as they are all now curious at what it could be.

"Well I was thinking. Where do the beasts come from." Haruhi admits. "I've been writing theories for a while though I'm not sure I'm any closer to figuring it out." She brings one hand up so her pointer finger can rest against her chin in thought. "Are they somehow made by natures design? Did they find a way to evolve from regular animals? Or is it some kind of mutation caused by something nuclear? I just can't find something that feels right to me."

The others glance to each other never having thought of this before.

"But is there a point?" Kyouya inquires to the others. "Even if we figure out where they are coming from doesn't exactly mean we can stop them from still arriving."

"And if we were able to then we'd still be leaving who knows how many out there in the world waiting to be slaughtered." Kaoru adds his own thoughts. "Plus we have no idea if they are capable of breeding or not. So there is a chance that they could just create more themselves."

Everyone falls silent at what Kaoru has pointed out. They know that it truly doesn't matter if they find a way to stop the production. They know that these beasts could breed or evolve to breed.

"Well why don't we talk about where we think they are coming from anyways?" Tamaki suggests trying to break the tension hanging heavily over them all.

"I think it has to be some kind of mutation." Hikaru tells them. "It's the best explanation that I think is plausible."

"I think that they could be some mythical creatures that inspired a bunch of legends." Hunny pipes in his own thoughts having Usa-chan sitting being hugged in his lap. "Then people just took it off from there."

"What about if they are just some kind of powerful animals that people, or well some people, evolved to be able to protect others from?" Kaoru suggests glancing around to his friends. "That long ago these animals were found and the people of the past knew that they had to find a way to defeat them. So they did find a way."

"Or maybe they came into contact with some sort of magical pond or place. Got changed then went on a confused rampage?" Mori adds before going quiet again.

"Well I think that this is the work of some evil mastermind who wants to destroy our world as we know it." Kyouya adds his own thoughts into the mix.

Now it is Tamaki's turn. "Well I think that they are creatures created by humans pollution and disregard for our planet."

"All of these are possible ideas." Haruhi nods liking the explanations. "It's almost impossible to say for sure which ones are true."

Hikaru moves himself back to sitting properly. "Well at least no matter how they are made they'll be defeated. At least that will be happening."

"True." Haruhi agrees with a soft nod. "Let's not worry about that for now."

They all turn to make their order as the waiter comes to get it with a polite greeting.

None of them notice a man at another table lower his newspaper from hiding his face.

The man stares at them for a moment with a displeased look. "Humph. What a topic to be talking about." He grumbles before folding the newspaper and getting up leaving the amount owing as well as a ten dollar tip on the table. He heads off with his newspaper tucked under his arm. He heads off further into town taking a mix of busses and just walking. He makes it to a slightly tall company looking building. He uses a small round black and grey object on his keyring to press against a scanner unlocking the door. He heads inside after that dumping the newspaper into a small open blue bin. He takes the elevator to the top floor. He heads out when the doors open to an office on the very top floor.

A man is sitting at a desk much like a boss does. He is sitting in a very large black chair with his elbows on his painted brown desk. His hands folded together at the same level as his mouth. "Greetings." He greets the other who stops in front of the desk. "And what brings you to my office today?"

"I have some observations that you've been waiting for."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

After a while of hanging out the group separates saying goodbye to their friends.

Kaoru and Hikaru are heading off wanting to go for a walk for a bit.

"Hanging out peacefully really is nice." Hikaru mentions raising his hands up to place them on the back of his head relaxed.

"Yes." Kaoru nods glancing to his brother. "I do agree to that. Especially with the chaos of those evil beasts. I hope that things settle down for a good while."

"So do I." Hikaru agrees though both of them pause turning to an alleyway when a trashcan is knocked over.

They don't see anything though that doesn't mean nothing is there.

Hikaru lowers his hands to his side only to raise one hand to chest level. He pulls out his weapon as if pulling it out of his chest that has a glowing part. He now holds a dagger engraved with ancient art of a fox.

Kaoru slightly glances up and a burst of flames taking the shape of a Phoenix that swoops down and lands on his hand making his sword. The Phoenix sword that looks like Medieval sword and he lights it on fire just in case theres a fight in the alley. The sword guard looks to be Phoenix feathers and the handle has the engravings of a powerful Phoenix. He lowers his head to face forward once his sword is summoned.

With their weapons now summoned the brothers begin moving into the alley. They do not change to their other forms just in case this is a false alarm. They walk along looking around the alley.

Kaoru kicking the fallen object to look around it.

Hikaru wandering a little further down the alley to see if anyone or anything tried to sneakily make a run for it.

Neither notice something that peers around the one side of the building.

It watches them for a moment then looks down to Kaoru. It begins moving as it gets its long black limbs around the corner moving towards the other. It bends it's two arms and two legs getting ready to pounce on the ginger.

Kaoru feels something regarding him so he looks up. He spots the human like creature that is much bigger than a human with super long arms and legs.

The creature is all black and it has red glowing eyes. It appears to be naked yet no sex organs anywhere in sight.

"It's coming from above!" Kaoru shouts to Hikaru and the beast screeches then jumps on Kaoru. He tries to stab the beast while Hikaru dashes towards him to try to help.

Hikaru leaps into the air letting himself change; a line of light going from above his head down to disappear at his feet changing himself on its way down. He has on orange shorts with a black curved chain on his hip, a black tank top with large sleeve like area, with a bigger blue one on top, that exposes the black one a bit as well as have two sleeve like area one normal one on the shoulder area and one sideways on his upper arm, and black sandals on his feet. He has the ears and tail of a red fox.

The beast swings its one arm at Kaoru making him use one of his arms to block it.

Kaoru's other hand is too busy trying to stab the beast with his sword while the beast uses its hand to push his arm down.

Hikaru stabs the beast in the arm making it roar in pain. "Get off my brother!"

The beast rears back, Hikaru withdrawing his weapon from where he had the beast stabbed, though still having a grip on the younger of the twins Kaoru is lifted into the air. It ends up falling backwards throwing Kaoru far into the air letting go of him in shock.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cries out as his brother flies through the air.

Kaoru smacks a wall before he can really do much and falls to the ground seemingly unconscious. His weapon leaving in a burst of flames that put itself out.

Hikaru races towards his brothers side but stops as he is blocked by the beast as it gets up. He raises his dagger ready for a fight while glaring in absolute rage at the beast. "How dare you do that to my brother!" He calls out to the beast as it turns to look to him also seeming to be angry. "You will pay for what you have done." His head tilts downwards slightly but just enough to make his glare look even more dangerous.

The beast charges for him and Hikaru also charges with a battle cry. It swipes at him with its arm and what could be considered the hand that is two large fingers.

Hikaru jumps back then slices his weapon slashing the beasts wrist.

The beast screeches in pain the swipes at Hikaru again hoping to make contact this time.

Hikaru ducks down then thrusts his dagger up just in time to stab the beasts hand. He is lifted up when his dagger gets stuck and he holds on for dear life when the beast swings its hand around. He bites down onto one of the fingers using his teeth, that are sharp in this form, to help hold on. He must admit that this thing is sticky and tastes gross. He holds on anyways.

The beast begins swinging its hand towards the ground to try to crush Hikaru.

Hikaru keeps trying to pull out his dagger as the ground gets closer and closer. He finally gets it off then uses his fox powers to speed away at a great speed right before he is smashed on the ground. He lands on the ground with a skid stirring up rocks. He raises one foot slamming it on the ground causing a large chunk of hardened dirt to shoot up hitting the beast in the face. He climbs up the pillar of dirt that he had summoned as he keeps going. He jumps up into the air using his speed to get to a good height above the beast. He raises his dagger coming down towards the beast that turns side to side to look for him. He can't stop his descent now as he aims the dagger to try to stab the beast that now looks up at him.

The beast moves back to just barely dodging the attacking sending Hikaru heading towards the ground.

Hikaru thinks fast and puts his daggers blade in his mouth. He curls his hands slightly cupping them and from the tip of his fingers right to his elbow his skin turns black with light fur. He begins digging to save himself from the impact. He pops back up after turning himself around. He now has only his head to the top of his shoulders sticking out of the ground. He turns to look at the beast though before anything could happen the beast jumps in pain.

Flames are hitting it from its backside.

Hikaru gives a knowing smile and slightly looks around the beast spotting his brother back on his feet.

Kaoru has his weapon summoned again plus he has changed to his other side. He has orange shorts like Hikaru, a black tank top with regular tank top sleeves, a white with the slightest hint of brown sleeveless shirt with hood that has a small rectangle V neck exposing the tank top, and black sandals. He has fox ears that are a fire orange color with black tips, and his nine tailed fox tails that are fire orange color with white tips that the ends, that seem to go up and down jaggedly, are slightly raised in anger. He had thrust his sword forward to blast the beasts back with fire. He stops once it is away from Hikaru.

Hikaru takes the dagger from his mouth holding the handle. He gets up out of the hole and stands tall. "Kaoru! What great timing!" He calls to his brother.

"It's not over yet." Kaoru responds as the two look to the beast that gets ready to attack again.

"Lets do this." Hikaru says in which Kaoru nods with a soft sound of agreement.

They both raise their weapons ready to continue the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

They charge together in unison getting their attacks ready.

Hikaru slashes at the beast's face only to jump back when it snaps at him. He notices his brother raising his weapon making him smile. He also raises his weapon closing his eyes just like his brother.

A fiery nine tailed fox shoots out of Kaoru's sword dashing upwards.

At about the same time a swift red fox comes from Hikaru's dagger.

The two turn towards each other meeting above the beast becoming one. The two shoot downwards like a missile towards the beast in which it explodes in a flash of light once it touches the beast.

Hikaru and Kaoru wait until the light dies down before opening their eyes a little slowly. They spy the beast laying there on the ground with a large burn on its back.

Hikaru is the first to move forward. He pokes the beast with his dagger then when there is no reaction he puts a hand by its nose. He waits for a few moments then moves his hand towards the mouth. He waits another few moments before he finally pulls away. "Yup. Dead as a doornail."

Kaoru lets out a sigh of relief and the two of them change back to normal.

Hikaru's dagger vanishes vanishing almost as if it teleported away.

Kaoru's sword disappears in a burst of flames that quickly vanish.

The two quickly walk away from the scene of the dead beast.

"Oh man did you see that thing!?" Kaoru questions his brother in excitement. "That was so exciting!"

"Indeed it was." Hikaru agrees grinning back at his grinning brother. "I don't think we've had a fight like that in a while. Usually we get the fight over pretty quickly. Yet this one actually managed to withstand quite a bit."

Kaoru gives a quick nod of excitement in response.

As the two continue to walk they don't notice someone stopping in a step behind them coming from the direction of the dead beast.

The person watches them go for a brief moment before turning away back towards the area with the dead beast. This person didn't want to get caught staring after all by the two sensing a gaze upon them. "This could be a problem." The person leaves to head elsewhere after that. Said person pulls out a phone calling up someone. "You need to know something. It seems that a pair of Spiritual fighters are stronger than we thought. That beast that has been able to vanish whenever any of them try to find it has been killed." The person pauses listening to whoever is on the other side of the line. "Yes. I do agree we might need to do something about this. I'm sure they'll be way too cocky for a while."

That night Hikaru and Kaoru are lying in bed. However while Hikaru has fallen asleep Kaoru isn't having the same luck.

Kaoru isn't sure what it is though he just feels like he can't really sleep right now. He is laying on his back staring up at the ceiling in the dark. His eyes have adjusted to the dark allowing him to see a little. He turns his head to look to his sleeping brother next to him. He stares at him for a few minutes while the other remains peacefully asleep. He finally closes his eyes with a sigh and turns away getting out of bed. He makes sure to at least have pyjama pants on. He quietly leaves the room after that heading out then down the grand stairs. He heads outside into the cool night in the large family garden. He walks along passing by beautiful rows of plants. He slightly glances around himself finding himself being unable to really relax. He closes his eyes tilting his head down for a moment before opening his eyes as he looks up to the night sky. His eyes scanning over the stars that he can see until his eyes land upon the moon. He watches the moon as his eyes don't stray away from it.

The moon remains in its spot in the sky shining its soft light down upon the world.

Kaoru keeps watching it for a few minutes longer as if it held the answers that he is seeking. He finally turns away from the moon to instead to look to a tree in the garden. "What is going on?" He whispers to himself as he now stares at the tree. "I don't understand." He raises a hand clenching it right by his chest. "Something inside of me is screaming at me that something isn't right." He closes his eyes tightly in frustration. "Ugh!" His hands shoot up to clutch his ginger hair. "Why is something that I don't even understand bugging me so much!? I just want to know what in the world is going on so I can get rid of it! I want to sleep!" He shakes his head is distress as he tightly clutches his hair.

"I can help you."

Kaoru's eyes snap open as he gasps upon hearing a voice. His hands let go of his hair and drop to hover by his chest. He looks around trying to locate where the voice had come from. "What?" He questions to himself as his head whips back and forth in his searching. "What is happening? I thought I heard a voice."

"You did." The voice returns and Kaoru spins around to try looking for the origin of the voice to see if it is behind him.

"What in the hell? Who are you!? Show yourself!" Kaoru demands of the mysterious voice that ends up chuckling in response.

"I think that who I am is the least of your worries dear one."

Kaoru is tense ready to summon his sword at a moments notice. "What are you talking about?"

"I had wondered if someone would be able to sense it. Would know of it. Though it seems that you don't know what I am talking about. You can sense it but you don't understand it."

"Start making sense." Kaoru demands glaring around himself as he remains on high alert. "Just what exactly do you think that I am sensing?"

"Something that could change everything." The voice responds to this. "And if you so desire I can help you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Kaoru tries to locate where the voice could be coming from. "What do you mean? What's going on?!" He calls out though at first he is responded by silence. "Answer me!"

"So you desire me to help you?" The voice inquires to the younger twin who blinks at thinking of something.

"What's the catch?" Kaoru asks almost hesitantly.

"Hm?" The voice questions and Kaoru can clearly imagine the other having a tilt of the head… Whoever they are….

"There's always something that goes along with this kind of deal." Kaoru informs the voice. "So then tell me. What is the thing that you are expecting in return for you helping me."

"Heh. You're smarter than I thought." The voice chuckles a little. "What I need from you is something rather important. I will come along with you and tell you about things by connecting to your mind. You'll be able to speak through your thoughts to me. So no one will think of you as crazy. Though the biggest thing is that, I have been waiting for you for a very long time I almost thought you weren't going to appear, you must do what is needed to get the world on the right path. The greatest sacrifice. If you think you can handle that then I will gladly lend you my knowledge for the greater good of everyone."

Kaoru looks down in thought. "What did you mean when you said that you were waiting for me?" He wants to know as that part does confuse him.

"Many years ago, so much so that I lost count, when Spiritual fighters had first come around was the time it happened. Beasts were appearing from everywhere. They caused destruction and chaos. So much death happened back then. The people tried to fight back though in the end it proved to be pointless as they always lost. Some humans left before their town would be destroyed. They came across a cave where they got separated. In that cave they had to answer one question correctly. Who are you? They needed to show an understanding of themselves. Once the question was answered a great being gifted them powers and weapons to fight the beasts. They struck them down and became the world's champions. More and more people took journeys to try to gain their own powers and weapons. Though only those deemed worthy enough got them. Now all those that had the powers were given carried the burden of protecting humanity. Though a prophecy came from the sky with the voice of the one what granted the powers. A Spiritual fighter with the power of the nine tailed fox with a sword of a Phoenix will arise to mark the chapter of a new age in the world. An age that is a major step to peace from the beasts. I swore that I'd spend my life looking for the one that the prophecy spoke of and even after the years I could spend in life passed I continued looking. I watched as the prophecy faded into history. Becoming forgotten despite how important it is. Despite this I never gave up on it. Even as others seemed to do. That is what I meant by that I've been waiting for you."

Kaoru blinks as he hasn't heard how all of this had started. His eyes look down to the ground. He isn't sure if this is at all real. He closes his eyes tightly as he can't help but think that he surely couldn't be the one that this prophecy meant. He however cannot deny that he has the right things spoken of. He must do what he has to for the sake of humanity.

After all isn't that what a Spiritual fighter is all about?

Kaoru's eyes relax with his body when he comes to this realization. He opens them showing great determination. He stares at a direction that just feels right to do so since he can't officially see the voice. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful." The voice sounds closer this time.

On instinct Kaoru closes his eyes then clenches his teeth feeling a burst of warmth inside of his chest. He feels like something is reaching inside of him then it pulls back causing the feeling of something shooting out only to connect to something else.

Once it's all done the feelings go away letting Kaoru relax again.

"Open your eyes."

Kaoru blinks his eyes open slightly and at first his vision is blurry so he blinks a few times opening his eyes more with each blink. He finally has his eyes fully open. He can see that something is in front of him. He looks to see a floating boy about teenaged by the looks of him. He also notices the other wearing clothes from the past that even history books barely make mention of them.

The floating boy has brown hair and looks to maybe have been from an ancient rich family. His brilliant blue eyes sparkle. "You did it. You can see me."

Kaoru realizes that this ghost was the one who had been the voice talking. "So. Now you'll share that information you have?"

"Yes." The ghost nods. "Something is coming. A beast. More powerful than any of the others you have faced before." He explains to Kaoru who looks worried upon hearing this. "It should be here at the city by tomorrow at the latest."

Kaoru gasps upon hearing such news. "I have to go get my friends and warn them." He starts to run away only to be grabbed by the ghost stopping him.

"No." The ghost's words make Kaoru turn to him. "They shouldn't get involved. This is a test for you. You must be prepared for what is to come in the future."

Kaoru looks down in slight thought only to look towards the mansion in slight sadness. He specifically looks towards the direction he knows that Hikaru is in.

"We haven't much time. We must hurry." The ghost slightly nags sounding a little impatient.

Kaoru bites his bottom lip in contemplation. He finally releases it. "I'm sorry." He whispers before slowly turning around. His body turns first then his head and finally his eyes turn away. He quickly follows after the ghost letting himself change to his Spiritual fighter form.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Hikaru groans softly in his sleep only to roll over and pat the other side of the bed. His still asleep mind manages to let him mumble something to who he is expecting to be there. "Kaoru. Move over. It's cold." His mind believes that Kaoru is too deep in sleep when the other doesn't respond. He lays there drifting in and out of deep sleep.

Meanwhile Kaoru has been following the ghost for a good bit now. He is glad that he has higher stamina when using his powers. He follows the ghosts example when the other skids to a stop.

"It is here." The ghost slightly gasps. "It's faster than I thought."

Kaoru is about to respond when he hears a scream. He spins around turning to look in the direction that it came from. He hurries off that way ready for a battle. He skids to a stop upon arriving to where the scream had come from.

The bee bear has panda fur with two arms that have long claws, a white and black curved like a tail between the legs large stinger as a tail, giant bee wings, a long muzzle full of sharp teeth, two legs that are like the arms, and it is very large.

Kaoru clenches his weapon in his hand. He charges towards the beast which causes one of the panda ears to twitch. He raises his weapon as the beast turns to him with a loud roar. He swings it as the beast charges at him causing the beast to rear backwards on its legs. He takes another swing at the beast that this time takes flight into the air with the bee buzz. He brings his weapon up sending out the fiery nine tailed fox shoots out heading for the beast.

The beast flies around very quickly to dodge the fiery being.

Kaoru closes his eyes softly to concentrate and directs his fiery attack to pretty much chase the beast around in the sky. He is using the fiery nine tailed fox's eyes to see where he is going.

The beast suddenly turns and charges for the fiery nine tailed fox only whip its stinger towards the fiery being.

Kaoru keeps going believing that he has the beast now… That is until the beast rams into the fiery being destroying the fiery being even though said beast was badly burned. His eyes snap open with a gasp when his sight with his fiery nine tailed fox goes black. His head snaps upwards as suddenly the beast is speeding towards him. He swipes at the beast with his sword cutting it's leg.

The beast slams him down to the ground with it's body. It's stinger slams against the rocky ground possibly getting stuck.

Kaoru is now holding a part of his blade, injuring his hand, and his weapons handle as he tries to keep the beasts paw from slicing him open. He is glad that it seems to need its one good leg and its other arm to keep itself up. He only has to worry about one paw though right now it is a battle of trying to push the beast off of him. He doesn't feel the pain in the hand on the blade as adrenaline is pumping through him very rapidly as he fights for survival.

"Chosen one!" The ghost screams in horror upon seeing this though not much can be done except be forced to watch it all go down.

Kaoru starts to make a little progress in pushing the beast back though is still struggling. He tries to increase the flames on his weapon hoping to hurt the beast enough to get it off of him.

Back with Hikaru he is just waking up to find Kaoru's side empty. He sits up and pats the other side of the bed finding it to be cold. He knows that Kaoru hasn't been there in a long while. He hurriedly gets up and begins searching the mansion. He however finds no sign of the other. He starts to feel panic and hurries back to their bedroom. He tries to call Kaoru's cell only to hear it ring from Kaoru's side of the bed. His heart drops so he calls up all of their friends to report the news.

"Kaoru is missing?" Haruhi is the first to speak after Hikaru tells them everything.

"And he didn't take his phone with him?" Mori continues on from there.

"He didn't leave any clue as to where he was going?" Tamaki is the next one to continue.

"Then we have to find him!" Hunny adds with worry in his voice. "Who knows what could have happened to him."

"Exactly my thoughts." Hikaru confirms. "We have to find out what happened."

"Well the best place to start is at the mansion. We'll meet you where you are Hikaru."

"Okay." Hikaru agrees knowing that they need to come together as a group if they are going to find Kaoru. He hangs up and waits for everyone. He gets dressed while doing so only to pace in the front lobby. His hands linked behind his back and head looking to the floor as he goes back and forth. He is swift to answer the door when he hears knocking. He finds all of his friends there so he lets them in.

They all stand in the lobby with the front door closed now.

"Since the last known place was the bedroom let us go to check it out there." Kyouya suggest so Hikaru takes them in which they look around. "No sign of a struggle. Meaning he must have gone off somewhere."

"But if he goes for walks at night he only goes to the garden. However he was not there." Hikaru points out causing Kyouya to make a sound of being in thought.

"Was there any signs of anyone having gotten into the garden or leaving it? Like an open gate or footsteps that go to a wall or fence?" Kyouya inquires to the other. He however pauses to turn away answering a call on his cell. "Yes, what is it?" He inquires only to listen for a few moments. "Are you sure? Where?"

The others all become interested upon hearing the raven say what he did.

"Okay, thank you." Kyouya then hangs up. "A beast was spotted fighting a Spiritual fighter."

"Is it Kaoru?" Hikaru inquires both in worry and hope. "I don't get it. If it is him why did he go out after a beast and not wake me or leave any sign?"

"Only one way to find out." Kyouya tells him pushing his glasses on his face. "We should head to the location to find out for ourselves if it really is Kaoru. Along with why he is so far from home that he seems to have left in the middle of the night."

So the group hurry off following Kyouya to get to the location both wanting answers and wanting to know that if it is their friend, or brother, that he is ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Kaoru closes his eyes tightly not sure how much struggle he has left inside of himself. He feels like he's been at this for hours and even with his body ready for fighting he has limits. He begins to fear that this could be it for him.

That is until suddenly all the weight is thrown off of him.

Kaoru almost hesitantly opens one eye a little before opening both eyes at what he sees.

Tamaki and Kyouya have changed to their spiritual fighter forms. They have both tackled the beast that they are now fighting.

Kaoru lowers his sword about to try to sit up when a hand is offered to him. He looks to see his brother also in his spiritual fighter form.

Hikaru looks worried yet relieved at the same time.

Kaoru accepts the helping hand and clenches his teeth from the pain of his injured hand. He lets Hikaru get him up to sitting up before pulling his hand away to cradle it by his chest with a pained hiss.

Hikaru is quickly kneeling at his side. He takes his brothers hand to examine it while everyone else works to kill the beast. He gasps upon seeing the injuries his brother has obtained. "Stay here." He tells Kaoru looking into his eyes. "We'll take care of this beast. But you shouldn't get hurt anymore."

"I can still fight." Kaoru insists with a determined look. "I'll be okay." He gets up to his feet. His good hand clenching his sword as he looks to where everyone else is fighting the beast. "Let us go. Together."

Hikaru stands beside his brother. "I know I can't change your mind. Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I will." Kaoru agrees then the two charge to also attack the beast. He swings his sword using one hand. He cuts the beast just as it tried to swipe at Hunny.

Hunny has light brown bunny ears with pink on the inside plus his right ear is slightly folded over He also has a cute fluffy bunny tail. He has a large shrunken with a handle in the middle of the round hole. He also has Usa-chans face like stickers put all around the middle circle placed to be in line with each pointed tip of his weapon; the ears facing the way of the tips. He is wearing a dark pink pull over hoodie that has holes for his ears, light blue pants and brown boots that go a little past his ankles. "Thanks Kao-chan." He speaks turning to the other with a smile.

Kaoru nods and they turn their attention to the beast again. "We have to end this." He then gets an idea. "Everyone! Distract the beast! Kyouya fly up then swoop down to stab the beast in the head!"

Everyone nods and goes along with that plan.

Kyouya flying upwards while the rest surround the beast.

Everyone attacks the beast to keep it where it is when Kyouya reaches a good height.

Kyouya then fold his wings and turns his body downwards as he falls. He keeps going gaining speed and he pushes his Mithrodin sword to face where he is going. He keeps himself on track and Kaoru keeps an eye on when they will need to move.

"Now! Scatter!" Kaoru shouts and the host club hurry away scattering just like Kaoru had told them to do.

It is just at the last second and the beast falls to the ground as it's head gets stabbed.

Kaoru notices the beast toss it's head weakly to try to throw Kyouya off, Kyouya placing his feet on the beast and holding onto his swords handle, and has an idea to ensure it's death.

The beast falls and Kaoru thrusts his sword into it's chest piercing it's heart. It slumps around Kaoru who lets go of his sword moving out of the way as his sword vanishes.

Kaoru sees the beast land on the ground dead as a doornail. He sighs in relief then is swarmed by his friends and brother in a big group hug. He tries to hug them back and they stand like that for a few moments before they pull away.

The group are now around Kaoru in a half circle facing him concerned. They all have gotten out of their spiritual fighter forms even letting their weapons vanish before the hug.

"What were you doing taking on something that strong alone!?" Hikaru demands more worried than anything.

"I thought I'd be okay." Kaoru tells them as they all are waiting for his answer on this. "I heard that someone needed to deal with it quickly so I felt like I had to rush over before getting anything or anyone. I'm sorry."

"It can be hard to judge for sure a beasts power." Kyouya admits pushing up his glasses on his face as the glare hides his eyes. "Especially just from looking at it. It probably looked like an easier battle than what it was."

Kaoru nods softly to this not wanting to tell them the truth about what had happened.

"Well at least you're okay." Tamaki adds with a sigh of relief.

"What about your hand?" Hikaru inquires taking another look at it.

"Let me see." Kyouya moves forward and takes a look. "We can go to my mansion. We have some stuff that'll help that is going to be taken to the company tomorrow. I'll just leave a note saying it was used in an emergency." He calls for the limo to come as Hikaru hugs his brother tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hikaru declares.

Kaoru hugs him back careful of his hand. "I'll try but you won't always be there with me to fight the beasts."

Hikaru sighs heavily. "I know." He admits softly.

The limo arrives a little later and they all climb in heading off to Kyouyas main family mansion.

Once there Kyouya and Kaoru are in the living room so Kyouya can help to heal any wounds Kaoru got from the fight.

After all Kyouya knows more about healing than the others do.

The rest are in the dining room talking about what had happened.

"This was the strongest we have ever faced before." Tamaki states standing at the front area facing the others who are sitting nearby. His hands are on the table as he leans his body slightly over it. "We need to plan just in case they are growing stronger than before."

"It's an emergency." Haruhi speaks up in agreement to this gaining the others attention. "If they are getting stronger then the spiritual fighters who go against it alone could die from this. Then maybe even group attacks might not be enough if the increase in power continues."

Everyone glances at each other with worried looks knowing so well that what Haruhi talked about is the truth.

The question becomes, what do they do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

So a message was sent through an app that only to Spiritual fighters have. It only able to be downloaded with a secret code shared among them. The message informs them that an emergency gathering must happen. Along with the location of said meeting. Though those that are too far away will watch it from a livestream on the app one of the host club members will set up.

The host club are the first ones that are at the secret location. They are at a barn of what looks like a normal farm.

It actually is a secret designated gathering location for Spiritual fighters. It is taken care of by a farm owner that is an old Spiritual fighter who has been too old to fight for years now.

Tamaki paces around on the stage meant to address those that have gathered. "What if we are too late? What if more beasts have appeared and already killed a bunch of them?" He questions feeling a bit anxious as they wait for the others to arrive.

Kyouya places a hand on the blondes shoulder to get him to stop pacing. "We got this meeting as soon as we could. It should be okay."

Tamaki nods softly trying to calm down.

Kaoru has been watching the two then he turns to look to Hikaru.

Hikaru is leaning against the wall looking out a window.

Kaoru heads over to his brother. "I know you're not watching for the others to arrive."

Hikaru sighs heavily as he closes his eyes. "I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?" Kaoru inquires causing Hikaru to open his eyes halfway.

"I'm just thinking…" Hikaru's eyes flicker over to look to his brother. "Thinking about how I almost lost you. How that beast could have killed you."

Kaoru glances away. "I'm sorry." He responds truly meaning it. He blinks his eyes fully open in surprise when he is pulled into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault." Hikaru assures him. "You didn't know the beast was that strong."

But I did…

Kaoru can't help but think those words. He instead hugs Hikaru back. "I know." He responds softly.

"Here some come!" Haruhi calls getting everyone's attention.

Hikaru and Kaoru pull away from each other and turn to the doorway along with the rest.

Some of them enter and a few more seem to be following after.

The host club stand on the stage and Haruhi joins while Hikaru gets the livestream ready.

Kaoru closes his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose then after the exhale he opens his eyes feeling a little more ready for this.

Once everyone who said that they could make it to the location is there, Kyouya counts how many people are there to confirm that everyone is here, then Haruhi closes the door with the owner of the barn coming inside too.

Hikaru gives the signal that he has the livestream up and running.

Tamaki walks over to stand at the edge of the stage as everyone turns to look at him. "Everyone! We have come across something so much more dangerous than we have experienced before." He begins the meeting all the while being watched and livestreamed. "There was a beast. Stronger than any before it. It almost killed one of our own."

Some of those in the crowd mummer at each other at this only to be shushed to quiet down.

Tamaki turns to Kaoru so the younger twin walks forward to address the crowd.

"This beast looked like what was expected. But after the fight began it became clear that it was no ordinary one." Kaoru begins his explanation. "I have taken on beasts on my own and won before… But this one…" He takes a deep breath before continuing. "This one was unlike any other beast. It got me down." He raises his bandaged hand to show that he still has injury from the fight. He lowers his hand after showing it. "I would have died if the others here hadn't found me."

Some in the crowd exchange terrified looks.

"I feared that this day would come."

Everyone turns to look to the old lady who is the owner of the barn.

The crowd splits to allow her through as she walks using her curved dark brown walking cane to walk down the middle towards the stage.

The lady has one hand on her cane and the other turned so the back of her arm is on her back. She stops right by the stage and turns to face the crowd as even the livestream is turned to look to her. "Back in my day beasts varied in strength. Though a Spiritual fighter who has been in fights before could take them down. Much like how it was until today." She glances down slightly. "However I saw a few becoming stronger than I had seen them. They did more damage when I saw any not far from my property." She continues and sighs softly. "I tried to ignore it. I tried to reason that since my neighbor took them down alone, that it wasn't anything to worry about. I had a feeling in my gut though that something was wrong. I feared that the beasts would get strong enough to actually kill even experienced Spiritual fighters… And it would seem that almost happened…" She looks around at everyone she can see without moving her body. "But now is not the time to be fearful. Now is not the time to stand tall!" She slightly raises her cane then slams it to the floor. "For we are Spiritual fighters! We will not be taken down so easily!"

Everyone bursts into cheer though after a little bit of cheering it is quieted down when Kaoru speaks.

"I have a question though." Kaoru states and the lady turns to look to him. "Do you have any idea where they are coming from?"

Everyone goes quiet as this is something that they most definitely want to hear.

"I am afraid that even I don't know that." The lady speaks making everyone become disappointed. "Though I do have something that might help with this mystery. I couldn't make sense of it. Though maybe someone can. I never thought that it was tied to this. Until now that is." She moves one hand off of her back to grab something from one of her pockets. She brings it around getting ready to show it to all of them in the hopes that something helpful could come of this.

Most lean forward trying to get a look at what it is before it is shown to everyone who is attending the meeting one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

It is a picture that shows a small device by a dead beast. It mostly shows a symbol of some sort that looks like a white pixel X that has red outline, with small white fluffy wings on either side with a slightly dark blue background.

"That symbol."

Kaoru doesn't look to the ghost when he speaks knowing how bad that'll look on him.

"I know it. I saw it before." The ghost hovers closer to the image while no one else seems to recognize it. "I saw a man with that symbol on his sweater."

Kaoru blinks and moves forward gathering some attention. He goes to stand next to the lady. "Can I take a closer look?" He inquires getting a nod and the image handed to him. He looks at it with the ghost looking over his shoulder at it. "I saw this on someone's sweater." He speaks for the ghost making other cause curious mumbles. "I didn't think much of it at the time." He lies. "I thought it was for some kind of band or movie or game or something."

"Are you saying that there's a group or person that is possibly creating these beasts?" Haruhi questions taking a step forward. Her question causes the mumble to die down.

"It's a possibility." Kaoru admits handing the photo back. "All I saw was someone had that symbol on them." He glances back pretending to be looking at the others while actually looking at the ghost.

The ghost nods softly in confirmation so Kaoru turns away when the lady speaks up.

"If that is so then it would make sense why they are getting stronger." The lady nods softly almost thoughtfully. "They'd truly see us as a threat to whatever reason that they are using the beasts for. If we keep killing them we are continuously reducing their numbers. If we don't stop them the beasts are only going to get stronger and stronger. Until…." She sighs glancing away sadly. "Until we can no longer beat them. Until they end up just killing every challenger that come across them."

Everyone shared worried looks at hearing this.

"They are already finding ways to make it hard for one to be defeated with only one attacker." Tamaki adds very worried at this. "They already almost killed one of us."

"We know." The lady turns to look to Tamaki. "And that is why we must move quickly." She adds staring into Tamaki's violet eyes.

Tamaki nods in agreement. "I call for a search! We have to watch out for more of these symbols! We have to figure out where they are coming from!" His declaration causes a huge roar of approval to be heard in agreement to this. "We will stop this! At one point or another! We have to stop them! We cannot let them win!"

Quite a few throw their arms up as they cheer in agreement to this.

The lady turns to the group as they quiet down seeing her getting ready to say something. "Search everywhere you can as much as possible. Cover as much ground as you can every chance you get. With everyone staying alert and watching, they won't be able to hide from us for long. If anything is found it is to be reported immediately." She adds. "If anyone is seen with that symbol follow them after reporting them. We have to keep track of where everyone is. A group will be made who are the best with technology and planning to do this."

Everyone agrees to this and so members are chosen as many step forward to offer to do this.

With those chosen staying with the lady who will take care of running it all the rest are allowed to leave.

Kaoru and Hikaru are walking together in the back of the host club group.

"Do you think you'll see that person again?" Hikaru's question causes Kaoru to turn to him.

"I don't know." Kaoru admits slightly glancing down in thought. "But at least we know what we are looking for now." He adds as Hikaru nods in agreement turning to look where they are going.

"That is true." Hikaru agrees to those words spoken by his brother. "At least we know now."

The ghost following Kaoru turns to look where they are going slightly thoughtful.

The twins are soon looking over one part of the city.

The rest of the host club are gone to check other parts of the city.

Hikaru is checking out one of the main streets while Kaoru wanders into the alley.

Kaoru is far enough away now that no one will be able to hear him. "Hey." He speaks softly to the ghost that is obviously still following him. He knows that the ghost is looking at him even though said the ghost is behind him. "Is there anyway for you to help in our search?"

"I will be able to get close to people. Close enough to listen in without raising suspicion. I can only go so far away from you though." The ghost explains. "So you'll still have to be kind of close but far enough that it'll seem like you can't listen in."

"Okay." Kaoru agrees. "I'll get you as close as I can."

The ghost nods his okay so they leave the alleyway.

Kaoru wanders by an area with two men on a bench. He makes it just far enough away and stops to glance around.

The ghost moves around inspecting the two men. He is also close enough to hear their conversation.

"I heard that beasts had been appearing a bit more often than before." One man mentions. "I wonder if this war is going to escalate."

"Ah oh well if it does. Those beasts will be going after those spiritual fighters anyways." The other guy responds with a shrug relaxing against the bench.

"Yeah but when they are gone those beasts will come after us." The first guy points making the other to realize that this is the truth.

"Oh! Yeah you're right!"

The ghost leaves that place to go to Kaoru again. "No luck." He tells him so they continue on. He leaves to check every person he can while Kaoru walks.

Kaoru keeps his eyes open for anything that might be worth looking into.

The ghost hears all sorts of conversations.

"So that's when I burned the duck and…"

"What do you mean you won't be home until seven tomorrow morning?! You do realize that there's going to be people going in to fix the water pipe tonight. You have to be able to let them inside your apartment."

"No no I'll be there soon sweetie. I just need to finish some errands. I'll be picking up some baby stuff on the way."

"Marry me!"

"So I told him that he ain't getting nothing girl."

"You really sure about going to this online date?"

Though everything has been a total bust and they haven't seen the symbol anywhere yet.

After a while Kaoru and Hikaru head home to get some rest hoping that tomorrow will bring results.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Nothing was found for a few days from any of the groups.

Though the fact that there hasn't been any beast attacks on the city is making everyone worry. This could mean that an even more powerful beast could be come.

Kaoru is walking along the sidewalk with the ghost checking out as much as he can. He also keeps his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hold on."

Kaoru pauses when the ghost speaks and turns slightly look at him. He notices him by two people. He waits and turns to look away trying to act casual. He pulls out his phone fiddling on it with no real intent to do anything on it. He doesn't look up when the ghost returns to his side.

"Them. Follow them." The ghost tells Kaoru who puts his phone away after sending the message that he might have found something; along with information of the two he had seen. He leads the way with Kaoru, who has changed to his Spiritual fighter form just in case, following along keeping a distance. He is ahead of Kaoru to let Kaoru know when to come around each corner that they turn.

They soon find themselves heading towards the outskirts of the town. They keep following and are taken to a house hidden in the trees. They stop by hiding behind a tree.

"They're going inside." The ghost notes. "Let's go."

"Wait." Kaoru hisses quietly getting the ghost to look to him. "What if there is cameras? Or guards? I highly doubt that such a place won't be protected in some way." He reminds the ghost. "We have move around the house fire and check for any sign of any security measures. Just charging into there is an easy way to get me killed."

"Okay." The ghost agrees not wanting Kaoru to get killed. He moves with Kaoru as they sneak their way around the house sticking in the trees.

Kaoru stops with his back to a tree. "Get as close as you can to the house and see if you can spot anything."

The ghost nods then he does so taking a look at what he can see. He spots something and heads back to Kaoru. "No cameras but you were right. There is someone in a cloak that has a machine gun inside. Though if we sneak up to the window he has his back turned. We could at least listen from there."

Kaoru nods so the two of them move forward until the ginger is able to crouch below the window. He doesn't press against the wall just in case it is alarmed in some way. He can't risk it being so close to possibly helping in solving things. His ears perk up as he listens closely to the words being spoken in there.

"It is probably getting suspicious that new beasts haven't shown up yet." Someone mentions to another. "When will the next one reach the city?"

"Do not worry about that." A new voice joins in on the conversation. "We have tracked one that was roaming the country side is now heading for the city. It is one of the earlier ones so it won't be as strong but this is good. It'll be just enough to make the city and the spiritual fighters relax. Plus we can bait some more into the direction of the city for a little bit. We just gotta leave something that those beasts can follow right to the city. Get them hungry for living humans maybe using dead humans to get there. Though depending on which one that is lead there it might feel like it's following a threat to it's territory."

"Those ones are especially scary." One of the others admits with the soft sound of a harsh swallow. "They seem to becoming one level stronger when they feel that their territory is threatened."

"Hm." One hums in thought silencing anyone else. Only to speak after a few moments of silence. "That just gave me an idea. If we use one that would feel the need to protect a territory it could make it even stronger than we could have planned. Plus it'll be easier to make those ones stronger faster than any usual one that doesn't care about territory. It'll help us take out those pesky Spiritual fighters once and for all."

"If the leader was here now I assure you that leader would be very proud of you." A voice from before responds to that quite impressed at hearing this. "That is such a wonderful idea! We should get started right away!"

"Great!"

Kaoru moves away hearing hurried footsteps and quickly goes to hide behind a tree. He slightly peaks around just in time to see the guard turn around to check outside the window. He stays hidden until the guard turns away again. He ducks fully behind the tree. "It's them! It is for sure!" He whispers to the ghost. "We have to warn everyone!" He starts to reach for his phone that is until the ghost telling him to wait makes him stop.

"Wait."

Kaoru looks up to the ghost hovering in front of him. He is a little surprised and confused at hearing the other to tell him to wait.

"Maybe we should take care of this ourselves. We take out these people then we could bring this leader out of hiding!"

"That's stupid!" Kaoru retorts. "First of all even if they are evil just going in there to kill them all is just murder. I'd lose all respect of the others especially when they find out. Not to mention just killing all of them would make this leader go further into hiding. And to top it all off don't you remember what happened when you had me go in alone last time? I almost died! Going in there having no idea what type of defenses they have for sure is an easy way to die. Especially when going in there alone. The whole house could be rigged to blow up when an intruder comes in for all we know! After all these people are really evil so they'd take extreme measures to try to keep anyone from getting inside to get anything. We need the others help. Whether you like it or not." He turns away with that and sends the message with all of the information he had managed to gather. He makes sure to include that he did see a guard on the inside. "Lets wait for the reply. We can check out more of the area while waiting." He moves to begin doing so and reluctantly the ghost follows after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Soon others have arrived to assist Kaoru.

All of them are hiding behind trees and bushes looking at the place.

The closest to Kaoru are the host club. They are watching the building.

"So this could be it." Tamaki breathes out. "We could possibly end this for good."

"I think it'll be more likely we'll gather information that could help lead us to ending this." Kaoru admits. "However it is a great place to start."

"Either way we will be storming that place." Kyouya speaks up. "And once we are in we'll find out how much we can get from this place."

"We'll have to be quick and possibly sneaky at some points inside. The boss of the group could go into hiding." Kaoru reminds them. "We'll have to not let them press any alarms."

"Take this."

The group turn as someone is handing them a USB drive.

"I made it so when plugged into a computer then it will gather data. We can comb over it after we get it so we don't miss anything." The other explains as Hikaru takes the USB. "It'll get us all the information we could need. Plus we also get to take those workers down." He adds with a smile. "This could at least slow the thing down. That can be very helpful in the end. I highly doubt anyone that we might try to interrogate will share any information. Either that or they will spread us lies to throw us off. So I am very skeptical about what any of them could say even if they swear that it is indeed true."

The others there nod in agreement.

Kaoru shifts and call feel eyes on him. "For the greater good." He whispers to himself as he has fought beasts and not humans.

"For everything we stand for." The ghost whispers in his ear making him become more determined.

Kaoru raises his sword as the signal and the spiritual fighters hurry towards the building. He watches them for a moment storm the place lowering his sword. He glances as Hikaru comes up to beside him while they both can clearly hear the fighting inside.

"Come with me." Hikaru asks of his brother as their eyes meet. "Get me to a possible main computer. I'll get the information that we could need."

Kaoru nods and the two dash towards an open window. He goes in first and notices that all of the enemies that he can see are busy with fighting the spiritual fighters. He turns and gestures for his brother to come in which he does. He stands back while Hikaru climbs on through. He takes the lead as they head upstairs guessing that the main computer has to be up there. He ducks down along with his brother behind a basket. They can hear talking between two people.

"They came and stormed the place. Luckily none of them have gotten upstairs yet." One voice speaks up and Kaoru recognizes it as one that he had heard earlier when he first found the place. "Everything should be fine though. They should be chased off pretty soon."

"And if not?" A new voice questions.

"Then we'll take them out. Don't worry we have this all planned out. We had worried that this place would be found so we have put security measures in place. We have special weapons waiting in the hidden room for such a thing that we need them." The first voice responds to the other voice.

Kaorus eyes flicker to the ghost who glances to him.

The ghost nods softly in understanding and moves around the corner watching what is going by hovering behind the two people. He notices that they are standing by a computer. He figures that it has to be the computer that they have been looking for. He heads back to Kaoru to tell him. "Two people. They are standing in front of a computer that has to be what we are looking for."

Kaoru turns to Hikaru after the ghost reports this to him. "I'll get anyone in the room. You look for any sort of possible computer. We have to move quickly." He speaks in a way to keep his brother from knowing that he actually knows about a computer in the room. He isn't really sure how to explain it to anyone without seeming possibly insane or possibly starting to go insane.

Hikaru nods in agreement so Kaoru turns away only to hurry around into the room.

Kaoru tackles the first one that he sees. He uses one foot to keep the one down then slashes his sword at the other managing to slice his torso. His attack works as the other is knocked down. "Go!" He calls to Hikaru who races around into the room. He is knocked off of his feet by the one he had his foot on as he is hit in the leg. He rolls back onto his feet crouching. He watches as the two enemies rise to their feet though the slashed one is hunched over a bit. His eyes drift to behind him where his own brother is working on the computer. His attention turns back to the two enemies. He raises his sword lighting it on fire. He feels a spike in confidence as he believes in himself to be able to do this.

The two charge towards Kaoru with slight battle cries.

Kaoru raises his sword moving one foot back in preparation for this. He swings and stabs the shoulder of the one who leaps at him. He swings the man, who is screaming in pain from the stab and burning fire, knocking him into the other. His action also throws the one off of his sword. He aims his sword at the two sending flames at them burning them. He is especially burning their clothes. He keeps going as it makes them run away. He keeps his movements so that the two won't be running towards where Hikaru is. He stops when they drop to the ground to try to put out the fire on their clothes. "Did you get it?" He questions not quite glancing back as he refuses to let the two to get him when he is turned away.

"Almost…" Hikaru informs him then stands up straighter. "Got it!" He pulls out the USB. He turns around to his brother. "Lets get out of here."

"Go. I'll cover you." Kaoru tells Hikaru then once his brother is out of sight he brings his sword to strike. "Sorry. But I can't have you blab to your leader and have him or her go into hiding." He then brings it down multiple times until he is sure they won't be telling anyone anything. He stands straighter once done and raises a hand using the back of his wrist to wipe off some blood on his cheek. He follows after his brother running to catch up with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Hikaru and Kaoru head down and find that the fight has ended with the spiritual fighters having won.

Though they have lost some members of their own in the fight.

"We got it." Hikaru tells them getting their attention as he shows the USB in his hand.

"Great. Let's get it back so we can look over all of the information that we can." Another one of the spiritual fighters nod. "Come with me." He turns. "Whoever was closest to our fallen comrades please help in taking care of their deaths. Their families will understand their fall to fight against the enemy for the greater good. Everyone else may go home to get some rest." He leads the twins away as everyone else does as told since it sounds like a good plan. He takes them to his house where he is given the USB from Hikaru. He plugs it into a spare laptop in which he begins looking through all that is on there.

Hikaru and Kaoru settle on the couch letting the other work with the laptop on the coffee table.

Kaoru slightly glances to Hikaru who is looking down in thought. "Hey." He speaks softly causing his twin to look to him. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"I'm just wondering that if there is a way that the beasts could be created or controlled by whoever this group calls themselves then…." Hikaru slightly dips his head as his eyes are cast downwards. "Then what kind of damage could they really do with such information? Can you imagine what could happen since that knowledge is in the wrong hands?"

Kaoru slightly glances away at his brothers questions. He recalls what he had heard while spying on the group that he had found. "They could destroy the world with the right plan." He answers after replaying what he had heard in his head.

Hikaru turns to look to his brother slightly raising his head to do so. He gazes at his brother who doesn't turn to look to him. He opens his mouth to speak to the other until their attention is brought to the other person in the room.

"Whoa!" The other male spiritual fighters eyes are flickering around at something on the screen. "You should see this."

So the twins get up off of where they were sitting only to join the other. They look to the screen finding that it some writing about some experiments that have taken place.

Kaoru notices there is a list of beasts, with numbers, then what happened to them along with how well they did in the fight. He sees that though most are failures there are ones marked as success usually when the spiritual fighter was killed. "They're keeping track." He realizes. "So that they can try to learn from their so called mistakes to make even better beasts than before."

"They're planning to build the perfect beast." The ghost gasps at this his eyes widening.

"A perfect beast…" Kaoru slightly glances down in thought at this. "Then comes the question if it is to rule the world or to destroy it…"

"Either way this could be vey bad." The other in the room responds and scrolls through a bit more of what is on the USB. "A perfect beast that we cannot defeat is a true threat. They could do both rule the world or destroy it. We cannot let that happen!"

"I have a question though." Hikaru speaks up as his eyes meet the other males own eyes. "How in the world are we supposed to know where to go next? Unless it says something somewhere on there we have no idea where we are even supposed to look for all of this happening. We found one place. Not the actual base of operations."

"Settle down. There has to at least be a clue on here somewhere." The other male turns to look to the information on the laptop. "Or even another location that we could start our investigation." He scrolls through more of it. "I'll just have to go through every single detail of all of this that we managed to get. Which might take a little bit seeing as there is quite a lot of information to sift through. Why don't you two head off to get some rest while I go through it? I'll contact everyone if I find anything in all of this."

So the twins leave the house and head back home to do just that.

Hikaru glances to his brother as they walk along since his slightly younger brother who has been pretty quiet. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru turns hearing his name being spoken.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" Hikaru inquires to the other hoping to get his brother to talk to him. "Come on. You can tell me."

"I am just thinking about the information that we found out." Kaoru responds glancing away to where they are going. "How close could they be to making that perfect beast?"

"Well if the latest beast battle is anything to go by, then they still have some work to do before they create anything that could be considered a perfect beast." Hikaru responds also turning to look where they are going. "I'm sure that it'll be fine."

"Yeah." Kaoru nods softly. "As long as we find out where they are and to stop them."

After getting home Hikaru passed out on the couch a bit tired.

Though Kaoru is still awake. He glances to his sleeping brother then leaves the mansion hurrying off back to the home where they had recently fought at. He walks inside finding only the enemy bodies are left behind. He tries to ignore all of the death as he looks around the house. "There has to be something here that can help." He starts going through drawers, lifting couches and chairs, glancing under cushions, under beds, under the tables, and so on. He tries to leave no place unchecked. "Come on. Give me something to work with." He heads into the place where he and Hikaru had downloaded the information from the computer. He moves closer to the computer and looks to it though right now it's on a black screen. He turns to glance to the person that he had killed once Hikaru had left. He stares at the body for a good while then turns away. "Hey." He speaks to the ghost. "Can you maybe see if there is a secret room somewhere?"

"Sure." The ghost starts poking his head into the walls to look to the other side while Kaoru slightly glances down in thought.

"Will we really be able to stop them before something really really bad happens…?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

The ghost soon returns to Kaoru who turns to him. "There really is a secret room." He confirms to the other. "The only question becomes how to we get inside? If I could flip the switch I would."

"Let's take a look around." Kaoru suggests upon hearing this. "Show me where the room is." He follows the ghost as they go to an area by where the computer is. He inspects the wall then notices a painting placed on the wall. He remembers some of those movies that he and Hikaru watched. So he reaches out to it and tilts it to one side. He hears a click and a hidden door swings open. "Bingo." He lets go of the painting and heads inside of the secret room. He finds that the walls, floor and ceiling are metal and there is a bit to look at.

There are some charts on the wall, some planning, and a some blueprints.

Kaoru walks on over to one of the charts only for his eyes to be drawn to one page of the planning. He finds a white paper with a circle that has the city's name then a bunch of red lines turning into arrows pointing to the city. He also notices that the writing by the lines says that they are ultimate beasts. He gasps at this. "They are planning to try to destroy the city when they create the ultimate beast."

"That isn't good. We have to find a way to stop them. If those beasts can't be stopped then they'll truly destroy the city." The ghost speaks up looking over the plan. "Let us keep looking. There has to be something that can tell us where to start looking."

Kaoru nods in agreement and begins looking over some of the other stuff that is in there. He tries one of the blueprints then blinks noticing an address. "I think we have a place to start."

The ghost moves closer and looks to the address on the blueprint. "Then let us go."

"Wait."

The ghost turns to look to Kaoru when he speaks up.

"Have you forgotten that it is better to have help especially when facing this group? We should tell the others of our discovery."

"Of course I haven't forgotten but that doesn't mean that we can't just go to the address to check it out." The ghost points out.

Before either of them could really say anything though Kaoru's phone goes off with a message.

Kaoru pulls it out and looks to it seeing that it is a message from the one looking over the information that had been gathered. He checks it over and finds that the other has found some information on a report of a spot that could bring more information at the very least. He notes that it seems to be a spot somewhere in the middle of nowhere. "Well I suppose that either place is a good place to start." He then sends a message of his own. He tells them that he had a feeling that there was more to find so he had gone back to where they had recently attacked. He thought that a painting was put in a weird spot so he turned it only to find a secret room. He explains what he had found inside from the plan and the address.

It doesn't take long for him to get a reply back.

It is suggested that two groups head to go to check out each location to check it out to figure out what each location is.

Kaoru agrees to this then returns home for now while the groups are being figured out.

The next day the host club are moving together to go check out one of the locations that had been found out about.

Kaoru peeks out from behind a bush finding some kind of science research looking place.

"I wonder if this could be where they make the beasts." Tamaki wonders out loud as they begin looking around for possible ways to either get inside or listen in on anyone inside.

"We should split up." Kyouya suggests. "We'll get to look around and possibly find out more information this way."

The others nod and move apart to start surrounding the building.

Everyone finds ways to sneakily approach the building.

Kaoru uses some bushes to hide himself as he moves closer and closer to the location. He makes it to a door and looks for any security systems. He doesn't see any so he tries the knob but of course it is locked. He backs away from the door a little and moves around towards a window. He stays crouched down below the window listening to see if he can tell if anyone is by the window. He doesn't hear anything so he slowly raises his head peeking up from the bottom of the window. His eyes glance around not spotting any movement coming from the inside. He gets a little more confident peeking his head fully up. He moves his face closer to the window not wanting to miss anything. His eyes scan what he can see of the inside of the place. He notices a lot of test tubes and a few with things floating in them with wires attached to them. "This has to be it." He whispers mostly to himself though partly to the ghost as well. "A place that the beasts must be created." He spots movement from the corner of his eyes and ducks down. He hears heavy scarping sounds so he dares a peek into the window again.

There is two people in cloaks that only seem to cover up to their waists with the symbol that they know is involved with the beasts. They are dragging a beast that is struggling by a big heavy chain that takes both of them to lift.

This beast looks like some kind of cat monster mixed with a little wolf yet gone wrong. With wolf hind legs, cat front paws, lots of fur, slim tail with the style of a wolfs, a cat face with large ears, and a body much too big to be anything normal.

Kaoru watches as they seem to be taking this beast towards a machine. He notices them attach the chain to a wall to prevent escape before letting go.

A robot arm comes down from above lowering towards the beast. It seems to have a hand of three needles pressed together in a triangle formation. It slams the needles into the beasts side and a line of red appears going from the needles to another part of the machine.

This goes on until the beast collapses to the ground not moving anymore.

"Why would they kill a beast that they made?" Kaoru wonders as he watches this. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of creating them?"

The beasts body is thrown into a tube that fills with green liquid destroying the body.

Kaoru isn't fully sure what to make of what he had just seen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

"This is strange." The ghost agrees as they stare at the group doing all sorts of things.

"Get inside. Listen to what they are talking about." Kaoru gives an order to the ghost who turns to look at him meeting his gaze. "If we can hear what they are saying then we just might be able to tell what they are up to."

The ghost nods and heads inside to listen to the conversations.

"You really sure that this will be what we need to make a breakthrough?" One of those there questions another who takes a sample of what was taken from the beast.

"It was too weak anyways. We have to make sure that what we do here finds out a way to make them stronger. Besides. With this we can get more created for testing." The one with the sample raises it to take a look to it. "They are expecting us to be able to give them something that those Spiritual fighters won't be able to expect. So we can finally destroy them. It is the goal after all if this worlds filth that contaminates it is to be cleansed away."

"Right." The first to speak nods staring at the sample. "Then I guess that we had better get started."

The one lowers the sample and takes it to a machine dumping it into a small opening until it is all inside. He puts the sample holder down to lay on a table that happens to be nearby. He crouches and turns a small part causing the sample to flow through the tubes. He monitors it as it goes into a boiling purple liquid in a glass container over a candle. He waits for a few moments until the liquid swirls turning to the color green.

Another hurries off possibly to go grab something.

The one watching the liquid slightly reaches towards it but stops pulling back his hand.

The one that had run off returns with heavy duty gloves. She moves forward as the other gives her room to grab the container with the liquid. She moves it to a machine that she dumps it all inside.

The machine whirrs to life and the screen becomes static as everyone there comes over to look at what the screen will display. It's whirring dies down then an image of the beast that they just destroyed is shown along with scrolling information.

"Okay. So this one was indeed as weak as we thought that it was." The one that had watched the liquid begins. "And that it was possibly caused by what was pumping through it. It is just like the others."

"So our solution truly isn't good enough." Another brings a hand to his chin in thought. "But we've improved it over and over. Are we doing something wrong? Those Spiritual fighters still seem to be too strong for every beast."

The one who had gotten the sample blinks only to gasp. "That's it!"

All those there turn to him in curiosity.

"What has clicked in that mind of yours?" One inquires to him.

The one who got the idea turns to look to the others. His smile is wide though has hints of a smirk in it. "Just the greatest idea every." He informs them and stands tall giving off a vibe of pure confidence. "We have been missing an ingredient. One very important one." His smile turns more into a smirk. "And I just know where to get that ingredient!" He spreads his arms outwards almost as if offering a hug. "Those spiritual fighters have what we have been missing!"

The ghosts gasp upon hearing this while the others eyes widen.

"He speaks a truth." Another speaks up. "Those spiritual fighters have been a thorn in our sides for much too long." She brings a cupped palm up then smacks the side of her fist against her hand. "They are truly the key to finding out how we can make these beasts stronger than every before! How could we have never thought of this before?!"

Others there begin mummering in agreement to this.

"We would like to move forward with this idea!" Another male speaks up and the one that brought up the idea no longer has a smile on his face as it is now a full on smirk.

"Excellent." The one who came up with the idea responds in a pleased sinister way.

"I have to warn the chosen one!" The ghost zooms off hurrying back to Kaoru.

Kaoru looks up hoping that the other got good information. He blinks in surprise upon seeing the look on the ghosts face. "What happened in there?" He whispers to the other truly wanting to know as he hasn't seen this face on the other before.

"Something horrible." The ghosts eyes move up to meet Kaoru's showing his horror. "They are researching how to make the perfect beast." He reports while Kaoru listens to what he has to say. "And they have come up with a new way to do so." He takes a deep breath before coming clean with what he had heard inside of there. "They plan to use the spiritual fighters to make the beasts stronger!"

Kaorus eyes widen as he gasps upon hearing this. "We have to warn the others." He sneaks away then once he is out of sight he begins running away. He just has to get back before anything happens. His racing mind doesn't even think to send a message about what he had found out.

The ghost is quickly following after Kaoru. "Isn't there a faster way?"

Kaoru blinks and summons the nine tailed fox he can attack with. He climbs on since his own spiritual being can't hurt him. He is now moving much quicker than before with the ghost easily being able to keep up. He keeps going until he can see where the one that was taking a look at the usb is living at. "I HAVE NEWS!" He shouts causing the other to rush out of the house to meet him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Kaoru is soon sitting in the living room with the other to explain what he had found out about. He begins by explaining what he had found at that one location then he gets to the part of what he heard. He can't help but pause at this moment. He swallows harshly finally allowing him to continue as he reminds himself what is at stake here. "And they plan on using one of us to make them stronger."

The others eyes widen upon hearing this news. "No way." He slightly breathes in disbelief. "They can't be serious."

"Oh trust me I have no doubt that they are very serious about this." Kaoru confirms and the other tilts his head down in horror.

"We cannot ignore this." The other speaks with a tone of still disbelief. "We cannot let them get their hands on one of us."

They both get the notification sounds from their phones. They know what it is and Kaoru pulls out his phone to check it out.

Kaoru's heart sinks to a deep dark pit. "We may be already too late." He informs the other who quickly pulls out his phone to check the message.

A Spiritual fighter was fighting with another to defeat a beast… Only to turn around after the beast was dead to see the other is missing. This Spiritual fighter is trying to get into contact with someone who knows where the other is; or get in contact with the other.

The two look up with worried horror.

Kaoru looks back to his phone and sends the message explaining that not long ago he had heard of a plan to use a Spiritual fighter to try to make the beasts stronger.

Everyone reacts with horror and worry.

"We'll have to prepare. We need to take out that research place." The other speaks causing Kaoru to look to him again.

"Not all may be recovered from our last attack." Kaoru points out. "And if we tire them out too much we won't be able to protect the city."

"You're right." The other glances down his eyes flickering side to side in thought.

Kaoru turns to look out a window as he also goes into thought.

"What if we send one in?" The other speaks up in which Kaoru turns to him. "Like a sneak mission. To sneakily stop everything, to rescue our captured comrade and get out without being found out about?"

"We could try it. Maybe not just one but a few perhaps?" Kaoru suggests. "Some who are okay after the last fight. That way if there is trouble then that one has backup."

The other nods his agreement to this. He reaches over placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and their eyes meet with seriousness being passed between them. "I think that you should do it."

"What?" Kaoru slightly questions upon hearing this.

"You should be the one to lead the group in on this mission." The other lets Kaoru know with unwavering seriousness. "It's going to be you who stops them this time. Okay?"

After a few moments of slight hesitation Kaoru finally nods in agreement to this. "I'll do it."

"Glad to hear it." The other is happy to hear the news. "Feel free to do what you feel is needed this time around."

So Kaoru gathers the Host club and takes them to the location.

They are all changed into their Spiritual fighter forms.

"Okay." Kaoru peers at the building. "We'll be working in stealth mode." He turns away to face the others. "We have to get in there and take out what we can then get out with the rescued Spiritual fighter." He uses some rocks and leaves like a diagram of what he knows of the place. "Tamaki and Kyouya will go in from above. Entering from the roof just watch out for anything that might get you detected." He puts two small rocks on a leaf to represent the roof. "Hunny. You and Mori will go from the left side. Find a way in possibly through a window that might be already open. We don't know if they will put alarms on windows. Haruhi you will be in charge of trying to find the power box to cut the power. This will greatly help us. Circle the building and if it is not outside it is most likely in some basement part. That means you'll be taking the lower areas. Me and Hikaru will go into the main part I saw and sneak around there. Together we'll target what we can to stop this location from being able to be used by them." He finishes only to turn his head to look over his shoulder at the building. "If we find the kidnapped Spiritual fighter change priorities to get her out. We cannot let them do what they plan to do with that comrade of ours."

Everyone looks to the building determined.

"If we get spotted all Hell will break loose." Kaoru gives as a final warning then they hurry off to infiltrate sneakily.

The host club go with Kaoru's plan moving all around the building to do so.

Kyouya flies him and Tamaki up to the roof where they circle it a little at first looking for any signs of alarms or traps.

"See anything?" Tamaki questions Kyouya as his own eyes continue to look over the area.

"None so far." Kyouya responds as the complete another lap around the building. "What about you?"

"Same here." Tamaki confirms. "I think that it is very safe to say that we can go in for a landing."

Kyouya nods and flies them down. He moves to let Tamaki land on his feet then lets go so he can land beside him.

The two of them spot a door and start running towards it only to slow down before they will reach that spot. They check the area for any traps such as tripwire or alarms only to find none.

Kyouya tries the door and finds it to be locked. "Of course its locked." He whispers with a frown since it is the only door here on the roof.

Tamaki's lion ears twitch catching Kyouyas attention. "Someone is coming." He warns the other so they go around hiding on either side of the wall that encases the stairs as well as hold up the door; so you have to go through the door to get in.

The door opens and a worker getting a smoke ready comes out with his smoke held between his teeth and raising his lighter.

After he passes by them Tamaki and Kyouya quickly move around and sneak through the door before it closes getting them inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Mori perks up his brown German Shepard ears listening for any open windows. His tail raised at alertness. He has on a faded grey long sleeved shirt that's almost like a sweater, dark blue pants and black runners. His katana with a black handle is placed on his back to hold it. He picks up on an open window and nods his head in its direction and Hunny nods.

The two hurry that way and after doing a peek in the open window they hop inside. They keep in crouched positions as they sneak their way through the building. They hide behind counters full of scientific thing peeking around each side. Their ears on alert listening for anyone. They duck down into hiding hearing a door on the far side open with two walking inside. They listen to the footsteps as well as the conversation.

"With that Spiritual fighter we should be able to make the perfect beast." The one sounds proud of this. "We'll do so good."

The other chuckles. "I can't believe how easy it was to get our hands on one too. We should be able to complete this beast in no time."

Mori and Hunny share a glance only to nod to one another. They swiftly kill the two evil scientists as quietly as possible. They hide the bodies in the back of the room furthest from the door. They head towards the door in which Hunny presses an ear to it.

Hunny nods so the two of them head on through moving to infiltrate deeper.

Haruhi has made it around back where she has found a fuse box. She is sure that this will get her in the card operated door that leads into the basement. She knows that the generator has to be there. She had glanced in the fuse box concluding it was too small to shut down all power. She'd draw attention especially if only some of the power goes down. She has to make it seem like a possible black out to try to not raise suspicions. She opens the fuse box and begins examining all of the switches. Her racoon ears perked and her racoon tail gently sways back and forth. She has her Sledge hammer placed on the ground next to her. She has on a yellow pull over hoodie, jean colored pants and black boots that go a little past her ankles. She notices the attached wires are all pointing in the directions of what they likely control. She finds the one leading to the door she needs so she carefully cuts the wire with one of her claws. She hears the door open and closes the fuse box. She heads down going into the basement after picking up her weapon. She remains alert as she goes through the basement lit by dim lights. She ducks behind a desk upon spotting a guard walking around. She feels some relief that it is the only one. She brings up her sledge hammer that has the colors of a racoons tail on the handle. She waits for the guard to walk past the desk only to move forward. She swings it upwards. "Goodnight." She whispers before swinging it down onto the guards head.

The guard falls forward with a big dent in his skull.

"Ha!" Haruhi smiles. "Taking out bad guys is a lot of fun." She hurries through the basement looking for what she needs. "Where is it? Where is it?" She questions looking from one side to the other. She blinks finally spotting a large metal container. "That's got to be it." She moves towards it staying aware of any signs of any counter measures. She doesn't even spot anything strange coming from the walls. She concludes that there probably isn't any lasers. "Are they idiots or just didn't expect anyone to even get down here?" She whispers still staying alert. She makes it to the machine in which she smashes a part with her weapon. She makes sure to only go hard enough to bust it enough to tear it open. She looks inside once that is done. She finds a circuit board attached to a bunch of wires. "I need to be careful." She reminds herself. "The wrong move could cause more damage than what we are looking for." She carefully examines where everything goes until shes deduced how she should be able to cut the power. She cuts the blue wire then the red one before damaging the circuit. She hears power shut down. "That should do the trick."

Kaoru and Hikaru have made it inside and are around one corner listening to two others around the corner.

"So as I was saying…" The one stops talking as the lights go out. "Whats this? Could this be a power outage?"

The answer seems to come as the walkie-talkies seem to explode with tons of reports of lost power.

"Damn it. Seems so." The other sighs rubbing his head. "We've lost power everywhere in the building."

The first one sighs upon hearing this. "Just great. Production and research will be delayed until the city manages to bring the power back. I wonder how far the blackout reached."

"Who knows." The second shrugs.

Kaoru and Hikaru roll across the hall making it to the other side without getting noticed. They continue on their way not knowing that everyone, Haruhi joined in on the search, is all heading towards the same room as one another. They burst in finding the tied up sitting in a chair spiritual fighter as they all enter from different sides.

Haruhi is the only one who had found a way here through a trap door that she pushed open while the rest had normal doors. "Of course. A room with lots of exits leading out in different directions. They can grab the spiritual fighter and escape through any of these entrances." She glances around taking in the room.

The tied up spiritual fighter shifts though the gag and blindfold seem to stop her from really communicating.

"It was smart to cut the power." Haruhi tells Kaoru. "By the look of those lines on the walls there must have been a laser security. Though without power it is completely useless."

Kaoru nods with a smile of thanks. "Okay. Tamaki and Kyouya will take her. Tamaki will take another route once close enough to the roof while Kyouya will fly away with her. The rest scatter and regroup at the meeting point."

Everyone nods in understanding.

Kaoru frees their captured comrade who quickly goes with Kyouya and Tamaki.

Everyone else scatters in different directions hurrying towards exits… Though one who is away from the rest is shot in the back falling to the floor stunned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

The group make it to the meeting point only to glance around after catching their breaths. They all take a moment to laugh feeling some adrenaline still pumping through them. They calm down after a few moments enough to realize that something doesn't seem right.

Hikaru begins glancing around frantically as his eyes widen. "Wait a minute! Where is Kaoru!?"

Everyone looks around yet there is no sign of the younger twin causing their hearts to sink at this realization.

Kaoru is indeed missing.

Back in the location…

Kaoru blinks finding himself leaning against the plastic of a large test tube being held by strong metal at the strongly sealed top. He glances around himself finding an almost lab looking place.

"You have to get out of there!" The ghost calls to him in slight panic. "What if they kill you!?"

"I'm on it." Kaoru hisses quietly at the ghost. He places his hands on the plastic trying to see how strong it is. He tries to summon his weapon as he is still in his Spiritual fighter form. He manages to do so and attacks the plastic. He only makes scratches so he stops needing to rethink the plan. He has to find the fastest way out of here. He lights his sword on fire only to attack again. He notices that the plastic melts. He strikes it again and again finding it to be going further in damage… Though not enough… He needs to make the flamers brighter and hotter…. Only one problem… He's never had to do that with his sword… He didn't need to use the power of flame he needs to escape from this tube. His eyes narrow in determination. He is going to die if he doesn't do this, or at least be in a Hell in its own right, so he has to. He has to do what he must. He closes his eyes to concentrate to do this.

The flames grow brighter as they intensify and burn hotter.

Kaoru raises the sword keeping his eyes closed. He thrusts the sword managing to go through melting enough plastic to escape. He has never felt like this.

The rush of power.

The feeling like he can do anything.

The feeling of unbearable confidence.

The warm feeling surrounding his body like it is lit by pleasantly warm flames.

He opens his eyes and while the intense flame on his sword remains he finds that he is not covered in flames like he had thought. He gets out of the test tube smiling to himself. "Oh yeah!" He grins ear to ear. "Now that is what I am talking about!"

"You did it!" The ghost cheers at the sight. "Now lets get out of here! Before they find us and recapture you!"

Kaoru's eyes to drawn to his sword as the flames crackle and spark. His eyes look up again after a very brief moment. "I have an even better idea." He informs the other only to look right into his eyes. "A way to end this part for good."

The ghost blinks at him for a few moments then seems to give in due to the confident look on the others face. "Alright. Whatever this plan of yours is I'll stand behind you on it… Heh… Well I guess float behind you on it. However I have a feeling that you get the picture."

Kaoru turns to look where he is going. "I do believe that I do." He confirms to the ghost that always follows him. "So let's do this." He begins to walk along wanting to find the perfect spot to try it out a little first. He doesn't get too far when he is stopped when some guys that work here hurry into his path.

"Halt!" One of them demands at Kaoru. "Get back there before we have to use force!"

The ghost stays behind Kaoru letting him take the lead with this. He watches the other very curious to see what will happen.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Kaoru responds his smile remaining. "Now feel what I can do." He stabs his sword into the ground and suddenly lights up enough area around him to reach the workers, in flames. He even notes how the stuff that would not normally burn does burn.

The workers scream at this until they collapse.

Kaoru and the ghost both turn around when they hear screaming from behind them. They see a worker who had been trying to approach with a now burning piece of pipe.

Kaoru's smile turns into a smirk. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He feels even more pumped about this than before. He can only feel the flames as a soothing warmth as they do not injure him in any way. He only briefly notices how he remains untouched by said flames.

The ghosts face lights up after surveying the scene of destruction all around them. "Could it be?" His tone holds wonder and hopefulness.

Kaoru turns away and walks along dragging his sword low enough so the flames lick the ground spreading the fire to more and more of the building.

The ghost follows along rather hopeful and delighted at the sight of it all. He keeps following as the flames quickly spread all over the building. He slightly glances up hearing things break and hearing screams from all over.

Though Kaoru seems to be unaffected by the sounds as he keeps going. He notices a vial break sending out liquid like an explosion only for them liquid to burn before it could really get anywhere. He turns away to continue along with his smirk only growing.

Back with the others they are hurrying back towards the building hoping that they aren't too late to save Kaoru. They however must skid to a stop upon finding the entire building set ablaze. They stare in shock only to focus on the entrance way where Kaoru walks out. They do notice that his sword is lit up in stronger flames than they've ever seen it. They also can't help but note that Kaoru is indeed completely unaffected by the flames despite them feeling the heat of the flames at a distance.

"You did it!" The ghost cheers happily doing summersaults in midair since no one else can see him. "You have achieved ultimate power!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

"Kaoru!" Hikaru runs over to his brother embracing him while feeling the heat from the flames. Though he finds it doesn't really bother him because he has his brother safe and sound in his arms. He pulls back to look at his brothers face. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you!" He informs his brother who smiles softly to him.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Kaoru tries to assure his slightly older twin brother.

The group moves away from the fire to talk so the others don't get burned.

"How did you do it?" Hunny questions wide eyed with admiring expression.

"Well after they caught me I tried to escape but I needed more power. So I pushed my limits and that's how I got out." Kaoru answers.

"Yet you managed to burn the entire building walking out without a single burn or anything. Even your clothes have remained untouched." Kyouya points out adjusting his seemingly always falling down glasses. "I know that Spiritual fighters who use elements have a much stronger resistance to that element. Yet I have never witnessed or heard of anything like this before. And I have done a lot of research on the Spiritual fighters."

"What about all those inside? Will they get the chance to tell whoever they're working for? Was there any survivors that could compromise our mission?" Haruhi brings up the next question to the slightly younger twin.

"Hey." Kaoru speaks again before any more questions could be asked. "Don't worry. They all are taken care of. No one is going to find out who did it. The fire can be written off as lab accident." He continues as the others focus their attention on him to listen to the answers that he provides. "Though we need to be very careful." He reminds them. "This won't be the only place they got for this type of thing." He adds with a slight shake of his head. "We'll need to keep on our toes and watch out for any more of these."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Tamaki nods with a hand raised to be by his chin in slight thought. "We shall not stop until we destroy all of them. It could be our best way to stop the beasts."

"No to mention stopping even stronger beasts from being created." Kyouya reminds the others. "The entire reason that they kidnapped one of our own Spiritual fighters causing a rescue to be needed. If we don't stop them before it is too late we might not be able to stop a beast."

"Many Spiritual fighters and normal civilians will die. It could mean the end of the world as we know it. Thrown into fear and destruction." Kaoru agrees with that. "We cannot allow them to destroy our home. We have to fight until the end."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Tamaki looks pleased and he turns standing with his chest puffed out. His hands clenched into fists resting on his hips. "Now that we have Kaoru with his new power and strength we really can do this! I'm sure that we'll beat the beasts that come our way with him backing up!" He grins as his eyes begin to shine more than they already were in that moment. His entire face lighting up almost like a lightbulb being turned on. "Let us go! We have some work to do!"

"I think that Kaoru should take the lead this time." Kyouya suddenly speaks up and everyone turns their attention to the twin in question.

"Me?" Kaoru questions in surprise almost drawing back from that emotion.

Kyouya nods though he isn't the one to respond verbally unlike the others.

"Yeah. I think so too." Hunny chirps slightly with his grin.

"After that demonstration I am not arguing." Haruhi also agrees.

"Yes." Mori nods his head.

"Kaoru shall take the reigns for now." Tamaki adds grinning at the ginger haired spiritual fighter. "I think he has proven himself worthy in doing just that."

"You are pretty spectacular." The rescued spiritual fighter also is in agreement.

"You can do it brother." Hikaru gives his words of encouragement.

Kaoru turns to look to his own brother meeting his matching amber eyes. He watches the other nod softly in encouragement so he turns to face forward. He walks forward in which the others part to let him through. He makes it to the front as everyone is still watching him with smiles on their faces. He stands tall trying to seem brave and strong for those that now look up to him.

"So what now? What shall we do next?" Haruhi inquires to the twin currently chosen to take the lead.

"We'll head back. We'll need to report this." Kaoru can hear sirens. "The fire department can deal with the blaze I'm sure." He then decides on what they should probably do once they get back from here. "I think that we should probably call a meeting with the others." He turns the raven male. "Kyouya! I need you to contact everyone to get them to the last meeting location. We'll head straight there ourselves."

Kyouya nods with a small smile even as his glasses are reflecting the light hiding his eyes.

"Lets get a move on. We have a ways to go." Kaoru turns back to face forward taking the lead while Kyouya messages all of the Spiritual fighters to call the meeting. He doesn't even mind the ghost following along at his side as he has just become so used to the other being there.

It takes a bit though the group make it to the barn where everyone else is waiting for them.

The group heads to address the entire group in which Kyouya shares the details of what they had known happened.

After the explanation the attention falls onto Kaoru as they praise him for what he has done.

Kaoru smiles softly almost embarrassed by the attention.

"I do believe that this remarkable young man should become the leader of us all." The old lady who owns the barn speaks up.

A brave young man hurries to the front and turns to the crowd gathered there. "All in favour of appointing him as our leader cheer now!" He declares getting a very loud cheer in response. He raises his hands to cause it to die down. "Now. Anyone who is opposed of the idea cheer now."

The barn falls into an almost eerie silence.

The young man lowers his hands to hang at his sides. "Then it is decided." He turns his body enough to be able to see Kaoru with a turn of his head. "Kaoru. You have just become the leader of the Spiritual fighters. We will follow you and listen to everything you have to say."

The crowd erupts into cheers at this as even Kaoru's friends and brother clap and cheer as well.

Kaoru is left not sure what to say at this unexpected turn.

"You will make a fine leader." The old lady adds with a respectful slight bow of her head closing her eyes softly to do so for a moment.

Kaoru certainly hoped that he would be the leader that they expect him to be.

"A big step indeed." The ghost nods whispering to himself. "I can't wait to see what will happen next. Chosen one I know that you will do what is best."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

"I will do my best to lead you." Kaoru responds to this and everyone slightly bow their heads closing their eyes. He takes a deep breath at this preparing himself. He knows that it'll be high expectations from here on out.

After the meeting ended everyone went home to prepare and rest up.

Kaoru is sitting on the couch however going through notes on his phone to try to figure out some plans including patrols.

Hikaru comes down to check on him wearing his pyjamas. He pauses at the entrance way to the living room. He gazes at his brother who is hard at work despite it having started getting rather late. He watches for another moment before moving forward stopping behind the couch to be behind Kaoru.

"You know that I know you're there." Kaoru speaks up still doing his work.

"I came to see if we can go to bed." Hikaru informs the other.

"You go ahead. I'll be up a little later." Kaoru informs his brother still focusing on his work.

Hikaru pauses for a moment though he rationalize that Kaoru is now the leader of the Spiritual fighters so he has new expectations. "Okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He turns away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaoru responds in which Hikaru heads off to bed. He remains on the couch until very late in which he finally places his phone down on the table. "Guess that will do for now." He lays on the couch with a heavy yawn. He passes out rather quickly going into dreamland. He is still sleeping when Hikaru came down to check on him.

Hikaru leaves him to rest while he heads to get some breakfast for himself.

It isn't until late morning that Kaoru finally woke up. He sits up and notices some breakfast on the coffee table. "Huh. Hikaru." He picks it up and eats it. He finishes then picks up his phone sending out messages about the patrols he had come up with for the day. He finishes that and leaves to go upstairs placing his phone on the charger. "Well that has been taken care of. I guess I should try to find any other possible places that could be linked to the group." He heads out only to summon his Spiritual being only to climb on. He dashes off on it quickly moving in the higher areas. He is able to get around areas easier and gets a better view. He keeps riding looking around the city for any clues. He gets up to one of the skyscrapers and has his spiritual being stand there so he can look over the city. "There has to be a sign of something that cannot be seen by normal tactics." He whispers and he looks around.

So far there isn't anything that stands out to him.

Kaoru sighs and is about to follow when he gets a message. He checks it and realizes that it is about a possible building. "Time to check it out." He messages a few members to join them there. He turns his spiritual being heading off to get there. He arrives and lands next to the spiritual fighter who is there.

The other Spiritual fighter jumps and spins around to look to him. "Oh. It's you." He relaxes.

"We should have two more joining us." Kaoru informs him being let off of his spiritual being. "I have a plan."

The other nods and soon the two join them.

"Okay. We first need to gather information. Find out more about this place. Then I will figure out how to take care of this place." Kaoru explains. "We all approach from all sides to cover as much area as possible. Stealth is important right now."

The others nod all ready to follow every word. They head around to surround the building approaching any ways inside.

Kaoru uses his spiritual being to get up to the roof. He checks for any traps though sees none. He gets his spiritual being to approach the stairs down to further inside. He pulls back when some smoke comes up the stairs.

"DAMN IT!" A shouting voice calls out. "WE REALLY ARE THE WORST RESEARCH GROUP!"

Kaoru hops off his spiritual being and moves down the stairs to listen to more.

"It is no wonder that we have a worse budget than the others." The man sighs. "The big boss will be disappointed."

"Um sir." A soft spoken female voice speaks up. "If we don't get more budget we could rick accidentally burning the place down. Or even full on shutting down."

"Send a message to the higher ups from the main research facility. Surely they will give us a better budget. We just have to hope or tell them that they will lose another research place. I doubt that will go over well with the big boss. After all it was he who started it all."

Kaoru slightly pushes his lips out a little in thought. He messages the group with him to follow and gain access to any computers that any females especially are using. "I will handle setting up the final stage." He heads down in a crouch letting his spiritual being disappear back into him. He sneaks around the lab area and sees many liquids as well as some small flames made by candles. He has a plan coming to his mind that makes him smirk softly. He stays out of sight awaiting for the information to come through. He knows that they need information that this place might be able to provide before he makes any other moves.

The spiritual fighter who is female and has a mouse spiritual being sneaks along the floor in her smaller form. She is running around on all fours able to move swiftly and gracefully. Her mouse ears folded back to reduce resistance as she ran. Her tail waving a little from its straight line as she continues to run. She spots a lady at a computer. She also notices a mouse hole. She heads that way and enters it. She spots some mice cowering there surrounded by mouse traps. She stand on her two feet catching the attention of the mice. "Join me!" She calls though they stare at her with wide eyes. She closes her eyes letting a dimly colored yellow slightly bright glowing circle appear below her with the head of a mouse in the center of it. She sends out a soft yet warm glow all around them in the mouse hole. "I need your help. You live in fear of these beings. Though if you will scare this person I promise that you will get free. Just follow me." She whispers knowing how soft spoken mice need to be.

The mice squeak in song and she opens her eyes with a smile. They are all trying to say that they will follow her to freedom. They scurry all around the womans feet making her quickly stand up hopping from one foot, on her tippy toes, to the other.

The woman soon rushes off.

The mouse spiritual fighter who is in a tank top and black leggings to match the black tank top. She smirks. "Yes!" She creates her Spiritual being to lead the mice to freedom away from the traps. She watches them follow then transforms into her full human size. She works on the computer to try to find what she needs. "Come on. It's gotta be here somewhere."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Soon a bunch of information pops up.

"This shows that they get messages from other places. One seems to be from some kind of boss. While the other appears to be about creation, observation or more research." She notes to herself. She pulls out her phone and takes a bunch of pictures only to head off scurrying away. She manages to find her way to where Kaoru happens to be. "I got the information." She whispers to him. "What's the next step?"

"I'll check in with the others. You get out of here." Kaoru whispers back to her. "You need to protect the information."

The mouse spiritual fighter nods then hurries away.

Kaoru messages the others there and they report not finding much really. He orders that they leave to get to safety. He says that they need to be careful after all. He waits until he gets the confirmations that they are gone. "My turn." He whispers and moves forward towards a vile over a fire. He notices no one looking at it so he sends some of his magic towards it.

The fire grows then causes the liquid to splatter luckily when Kaoru had managed to move out of the way.

The scientist spins around gasps. "NO!" He hurries over to it and tries to figure out a way to salvage this disaster. He staggers backwards when it suddenly catches fire. He scrambles towards a space probably holding the fire extinguisher.

However Kaoru wasn't having it. He sends flames that way and the scientist gets burnt rearing back with a bloody arm causing him to scream.

The scientist tries to get away from the flames that continue to spread with Kaoru using his magic to do so. He looks around himself as he is surrounded by the flames truly feeling the panic starting to set in.

Kaoru closes his eyes tilting his head back until the flames continue to quickly spread further and further through the building. He then opens his eyes hearing the screams. He is completely surrounded by flames in which he gets up. He turns to where the scientist was last seen. He heads over and peers out of the flames that grow closer and closer to the man. His eyes meet the others eyes as he turns to him. He smirks with the flames dancing around him.

"A-A spiritual fighter?" The scientist gasps then he seems to study Kaoru a bit more closely. "No. You're a monster."

Kaoru's smirk dies down into a frown upon hearing those words. "A monster?" He questions the other in a cold tone.

"A monster. Yes. Not only are you clearly responsible for all of this." The scientist dares to continue as the flames continue to grow closer and closer. "But you're no true Spiritual fighter. Not with this power and abilities. You only made yourself more powerful by becoming a monster." He can see it hitting Kaoru like a last attempt at revenge.

Kaoru's eyes narrow only to raise his sword which he brings it down upon the scientist.

The scientist falls back badly wounded laying on the floor.

Kaoru isn't too sure if the scientist is alive, unconscious or barely clinging to life… Yet he can't find it in himself to really care. He knew very well that it didn't really matter as he will die anyways. He turns away. "I am not monster. I just have a slightly different path than most other Spiritual fighters." He whispers to himself before leaving the building to burn to the ground. He meets the others and they head off to go to the home of the one who is best at technology to see what he thinks of the information.

Not long after they have left Kyouya is flying around carrying Hikaru as they try to find Kaoru.

Hikaru had been unable to figure out where Kaoru had gone. He called for Kyouya's help since the other can fly. He looks up noticing a pillar of smoke.

As if Kyouya had thought the same thing he flaps his wings more to hurry off in that direction. He circles around the burning building while being careful of the smoke. "I don't see anything." He mentions to the other. "What about you?"

"No sign." Hikaru confirms. "Maybe this wasn't him."

Kyouya pauses for a few moments a little thoughtfully. "I suppose that is true. Not all fires are caused by him after all. And with no sign of anything it is hard to say." He turns and flies them away. He and Hikaru go down to take a moments break on the ground once away from the fire after seeing firetrucks heading that way. He gently puts the older twin down before landing by him after that. His wings folding as they try to figure things out.

Hikaru tries messaging Kaoru again hoping for an answer instead of not getting one or being ignored. His phone vibrates and with a heavy breath of relief he sees a reply. He reads the message.

I am at another spiritual fighters house. Going over some information to try to figure things out. Sorry I didn't hear my phone with your messages. I'll meet you home when I am done.

"What is it?" Kyouya wonders to the other and though his eyes are hidden by the reflection on his glasses it is clear that he knows that Hikaru received a response.

"Kaoru was just going over some information with another." Hikaru informs him glancing up to the raven. "Thanks for your help."

"Well you never know if this type of situation could be serious or just a case much like this one. Where the other didn't even notice the messages." Kyouya shrugs it off. "I guess I'll head off then." He turns spreading his wings then flies off.

Hikaru decides to head home for now and enjoys the walk back.

The next morning Hikaru is checking the news sitting on the couch in the living room. He sees mostly boring news though when the report of the huge fire begins he hears someone he turns to see Kaoru.

Kaoru has looked to the screen pausing as he stands behind Hikaru.

Hikaru turns back to the screen.

"Firefighters had reported to a major fire here just yesterday." The reporter reports standing in front of the badly burned building with firetrucks and firefighters in the background. "They have examined the wreckage and so far they have released the statement that illegal handling of dangerous materials. Mainly chemicals that are to only be handled by those who know what they're doing. They say that the fire was caused by an accident when one of these chemicals caught fire that quickly spread to the rest of the building. It is possible an explosion even happened to spread the fire further through the building faster. They believe this because of the use of chemicals here. No survivors have been reported making believed that everyone inside and involved had died in this accident. With this being said as the cause to this disaster no charges can be filed against anyone. Back to you John."

"Huh. I guess criminals should take note and stop using such things." Hikaru shrugs. "It is unfortunate that this had to happen."

"They deserved it." Kaoru shrugs. "If they want to be evil then Karma will catch up to them." He heads off with that.

"Yeah…" Hikaru nods softly and he turns off the Tv.

Kaoru heads out back to the backyard garden taking a stroll through there.

"I guess it is a good choice to let it believed to be an accident." The ghost speaks softly as he floats along behind Kaoru.

"They don't need to know the truth." Kaoru informs the other calmly. "It could put everything in jeopardy. If the leader finds out that we took down another place of his then he could flee or hide making it harder to find him."

"Nice thinking." The ghost nods from behind Kaoru so he doesn't see the smirk forming on the gingers lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

The patter of quick feet are hurrying towards a door only to screech to a stop. A knock is followed on the heavy duty metal door. The owner of the footsteps shifts from one foot to the other awaiting an answer.

A small rectangle hole has its sliding door opened in which a rather buff face looks through.

His dark blue eyes look coldly to the other man standing there. He huffs before sliding the small sliding door closed.

The man on the outside side of the door slightly glances around while waiting for the lock to be unlocked. He turns back when he hears said lock clicking open. He sees the inward swinging door opened revealing the bouncer.

The bouncer is wearing a blue long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little past the elbows, a black tie, black pants and black shoes. His hair is dark brown and well combed. His body shows rather large muscles and he nods his head to gesture to go further inside.

So the man moves inside heading in a walk along the well cleaned hallway leading to the closed doors with neon lights on it. He stares at the neon lights that are in the shape of two wings on each door. He doesn't even glance back as the door swings shut from behind. He pushes the doors ahead open stepping inside of the main room that lies behind said doors.

The room has a bunch of tables set up around where a few males and females are sitting at some on stools. There is also a lady in a bit of a showy uniform walking around balancing a silver tray. The lighting is dim and lit by a few soft colourful lights enough to see. In the middle is a large stage with a dancing lady taking center stage. The stage has bars and space to keep anyone from climbing on stage or trying to grab a hold of the dancer without permission.

The man makes his way towards a set of stairs in the darker part of the place. He walks past a second bouncer who is much like the first who also glances to him. He ensures to flash a card at the man who nods only to turn away as the other climbs the metal stairs.

The sound of the steps on the metal stairs is drowned out by the jazzy music playing.

The man makes it to the top where a balcony is that overlooks the entire main floor. He walks along the balcony to a red door with windows on either side. He notices that though the blinds are closed a regular light can be seen through dimly showing. He can see that it'd be hard to see from the angle from the main floor. He raises a hand to knock upon the red wooden door. He lowers his hand awaiting an answer. He tucks his hands into the mostly red and partly white jock looking sweater that he happens to be wearing. He pulls out his phone that vibrates only to see a message telling him to come on in. He locks his phone stuffing it back into his pocket only to open the door heading inside. He finds an office with a man sitting in a large black comfy looking officer chair at a large oak wood desk.

The man gestures for the other man to come forward so the other does so.

The other man makes sure to close the door behind himself as he enters the office. He goes forward before stopping at the area in front of the desk. His eyes scanning over the items on the desk.

This includes paper, folders, a snow globe with an angel inside surrounded by a snowy landscape, a line of perfectly placed and sharpened school pencils that look the exact same, and of course a beautifully made glass ashtray with some ash along with a burnt out finished cigar.

"I hope that you are here to bring me some good news." The man in the chair demands brining his hands folded together with his elbows on the desk. His lips turned upwards in a wide smile even with a lit cigar clenched between his teeth. "Mr. Galaxy."

Mr. Galaxy swallows harshly and his eyes flicker away. He manages to resist pushing his fingers together as he tries to figure out how to explain it. "Well you see sir… It's not really all good news…" He almost stumbles over his own words as he admits this. He doesn't dare turn to look to the man just in case a disappointed scowl has come across his face. "For you see the truth is that it would appear that the Spiritual fighters have found then attacked one of our bases… Burning it all down along with killing all those that were inside… Before fleeing… Then another place got burnt down in an accident. One involving research. The chemical that caught fire killed everyone there." He shifts from leaning on his left foot to his right foot. "We have kept ourselves separate from the one burnt down in an accident since it made the news. Claiming to be the ownership of such a place would have proved to be a costly mistake… One that could even have revealed the truth and our identities."

"I see." The man keeps his gaze upon Mr. Galaxy. "And is there any other news that you wish to bring forth?"

"A little." Mr. Galaxy admits as his eyes go to looking at his own feet that are clothed in red and white sneakers; that are in a way much like his jacket. "Well this is the good news at least. The Spiritual fighters appear to be searching for more bases. They have yet to find them though. They are still a step behind us. So we're doing everything possible to ensure that it stays that way."

"Good." The one word is spoken rather passively as the man leans back into his chair. His hands falling to rest upon the plastic arm rests. "And you will continue what you're doing. If that is all that you came to report then you are dismissed."

The other nods his head in understanding before hurrying off with a 'Thank You Sir!' called over his shoulder.

Once Mr. Galaxy has left the man reaches into one of the desk drawers pulling out a file that is on top of everything in there.

The man tosses the file down onto his desk so casually, even as it causes some stacked photos inside to spill out in a line. His eyes drawn to the photo on the top of the line as it the only one that able to be seen fully and clearly. He reaches into his pocket with his other hand then when he pulls it out it's clenched in a fist. "So. They've gotten further than I could have anticipated." He brings his fist so the side with his thumb is over the picture. "Well I suppose they truly have set the stage for this one unlike any way that I could have." His eyes narrow at the picture. "Alright. I'll play along. That is… Until you fall into my trap set up in my own spider web." He moves his thumb, as if giving a thumbs down, and loosening his hand to let the small object held there to fall. He watches the black with white dots die fall onto the pictures giving a slight bounce before rolling a little. "Game on."

The die stops on the picture on the top with the number one facing upwards… However it is not the usual dot rather instead it is a white with black lines skull. The skull smiling in a twisted creepy grin. It sits there almost as if marking it with a death mark.

"I'll slaughter every last one of you. Even if it is the last thing that I do." Laughter then fills the office. He stops when his cell rings. He spins his chair around so the back is facing the desk. He coolly answers his phone. "Hello…" He pauses to listen. "Yes. Have no worries. It is all coming along nicely. Everything will be in place soon. Then everything that is expected will be done." He chuckles. "Yes. That is exactly what it is." He tilts his head to full on laugh.

Elsewhere…

Kaoru is pacing in his room alone. His teeth gritting together as he continues his fast pacing. His eyes darting back and forth at the same quick pace. "Ugh! I'm going nuts over here!" He groans finally slowing to a stop in his movements. His head tilted slightly down to stare at a spot on the floor a little ahead of him. His right hand begins twitching almost impatiently. "I'm so tired of sitting around doing nothing!" He raises his hands dragging them down his face before dropping them to hang at his sides once more. "There has to be something that I can do!" He raises his head and looks around. "I can't go out and try to find then destroy more bases right now. It'd be too suspicious… However what do I even do in the mean time?" He goes quiet for a few moments before biting the bottom of his lip. He isn't sure of how to answer his own question.

If only there was a beast to fight right now.

Kaoru's hand twitches a bit more as his pointer finger, and only part of his middle finger, slightly curls up then goes back to being straight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

As if a wish had been made true Kaoru's phone rang indicating there was something to do.

Almost immediately Kaoru pulls out his phone to check the message that he had received. He looks over it finding a smile coming across his lips as he reads every single sentence. "Perfect." He responds that he's got it covered only to put his phone back into his pocket. He heads off hurrying away with the ghost following along behind him. He makes it to the edge of town skidding to a stop. He spots the reported sighting. He stands on top of a hill overlooking it.

There is someone with the enemies symbol on his cloak leading a beast towards the city.

The beast is a five headed rather large dog. It has black fur all along it's back, a small slightly curled tail, long snouts, and the rest of its fur is a light grey colour.

Kaoru dashes down towards them transforming into his Spiritual form. He summons his sword quickly setting it into an intense blaze.

The dog beast stops and looks up to spot Kaoru racing towards it.

This happening causes the enemy member to stop then look over his shoulder to see what the beast is looking at.

Kaoru jumps into the air swinging his sword upwards with a battle cry.

The enemy member barely manages to jump away in time as Kaoru comes down for a landing. He watches Kaoru slash the dog beast in the chest. He hurries back a little though he stops to turn to watch is happening with the two.

One of the dogs heads snaps at Kaoru in an attempt to bite down upon him.

Kaoru however manages to dodge by jumping back. He slashes at the head in which he manages to hit the left eye leaving a badly burnt slash. He charges again as the head that he had attacked rears back. He manages to dodge every snap of the jaws of the other heads. He stabs the area just below the part where the necks combine to create the body.

The beast rears back with a howl of pain in which it manages to get the sword to withdraw.

Kaoru moves quickly away when it swings its massive paw at him to try to knock him down. He instinctual moves his tails to make a shield. He adds some small firey magical shield overtop. He grins at seeing this new ability.

The paw that he was trying to shield himself from swings down right on top of Kaoru's protection.

The force of the impact causes the ground to crack and sink a little with a cloud of dust being stirred up.

"Chosen one!" The ghost calls out staring at the scene since the dust goes right on through him.

The enemy member brings his cloak up in order to keep himself from being hit in the face with the dust. He lowers it when things settle down a bit. He flicks it back causing some of the dust that had landed on it to fly back. He looks to where Kaoru and the beast are. He sees the dust settle a bit more to show the beast standing there paw over the crater almost as if having crushed Kaoru. He pauses for a few moments only for his lips to turn upwards into a smile. He takes in the scene for a moment or two longer with only one of the dog heads moving to be by its paw to sniff. He makes a realization only to scramble for his phone in one of his pockets. He raises clicking on an app only to begin recording as he takes in the scene with the beast dog. "This could be it." He speaks softly looking over the dogs body making sure to take in any of it's injuries that it had gotten from the fight. "We may have found a possible candidate." He moves the focus to the area that he paw is at. He makes sure to zoom in on it right where parts of some cracks can be seen. "There it is. Where the spiritual fighter took his last breathe. This is a real breakthrough." He grins to himself. "I hope that you will pleased." He is about to talk a little more though he pauses as something begins to flicker out from under the paw.

There is some flames momentarily flickering in and out from underneath then even slipping between the toes of the dogs paws. It intensifies though it is only a few seconds before the beast rears backwards onto its hind legs.

In a slight burst of flames Kaoru raises to stand tall while the flames that burst out fade away to nothing. His body has a red outline with small flames flickering like the last flames on glowing embers. His tails stick out straight behind himself as he holds his head high. His eyes glowing red like the ember like outline around his body. He glares at the beast the lands on it's non-burned paw on the ground causing the ground to shake.

The beasts burned paw is held close to it's body like a normally injured animal would do.

"It can't be." The enemy member is almost speechless as his jaw drops.

Kaoru raises the sword in his hand that is blazing with a shape of phoenix wings clearly seen on either side of the sword in the flames.

"The Phoenix sword?" The enemy member questions in shock recognizing the weapon. "There's no way… That cannot be wielded by just anyone…" He has almost forgotten that he is recording though he is still managing to capture how Kaoru is looking right now.

Kaoru raises his sword then swings it sending out a blazing nine tailed fox that dashes towards the beast.

The blazing being is larger than the beast though it runs with true grace not even making a sound or a single vibration with each step. It swoops around to the beasts side climbing onto its back. It wraps its entire body around the beast almost like a snake.

The beast howls and stumbles in attempts to throw the being off of itself as it gets burned. It finally tumbles landing on its side. It is about to roll over onto his back when something else happens that makes it freeze in place.

Kaoru had moved quickly with fading trailed candle sized flames from where he had been. He stabbed the sword right into the correct spot to stab the heart.

There is a few tense moments before the beast falls completely limp.

Kaoru removes his sword and the being unwraps itself from the beast to join Kaoru at his side.

The enemy member swallows harshly at what he had just witnessed. He manages to finally remember that he had been recording and he makes sure to get as much of the scene that he can from his position. "This could be it… I'm sure you'll want to see this…"

Then Kaoru turned to the on looker… The enemy member….

The enemy member takes some frightened steps back only to trip over the root of tree that is sticking up from the ground. He lands on his bum only to be pushed onto his back. His eyes close tightly for the impact while his phone lands on his chest.

Kaoru stands over the enemy his glowing eyes looking down upon the other. He stares in an almost emotionless way down at the other.

The blazing being walks up silently behind Kaoru peering over his shoulder.

"P-Please don't kill me!" The enemy member pleads with Kaoru who stares at him silently. "I am begging you!"

The ghost moves to hover over Kaoru's head to observe unseen.

Kaoru opens his mouth showing that his teeth have turned into sharp fangs. "Spill it."

"What?" The enemy member questions blinking in shock at not being killed immediately.

"Spill at that you know about what and who you work for." Kaoru clarifies while keeping his fangs in view almost like a snarl to demand of the other to comply.

The enemy member swallows harshly and closes his eyes softly for a moment. "I can't." He tells the other. "We're so close now." He opens his eyes that have narrowed in determination. "And I won't let you gain the information to stop us now! Not after we've been preparing for it for so long!"

Kaoru lets out a slight snarl and he raises his sword up holding it with both hands. He ignores any pleas coming from the other as he swings his sword downwards. He stabs the other even going through the phone.

The other falls limp head tilting to the side.

Kaoru slowly takes the sword out of the other as the phone sparks a little with parts of it now melted. He stares at it for a few moments.

Both the ghost and the being watching, though while the being remains pretty calm looking the ghost is gaining a smile on his face.

The outline on Kaoru fades letting his body return to its normal look in his spiritual form. His sword and being staying the same though. His eyes scan the scene below him for a moment before his lips turn upwards into a twisted smile. His smile drops as he looks up hearing hurried footsteps.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

Kaoru spots his friends rushing towards him. He moves away from the body and heads towards the others. "It's okay. I managed to stop them from causing any trouble." He tells them as they all skid to a stop. He turns to look at the scene as his friends look as well. "I found that enemy leading that beast. Most likely to cause destruction, death or even as a test. But it was stopped before anything could happen."

"That's good." Kyouya nods to this while pushing his glasses up on his face. "At least that crisis has been averted."

Kaoru nods and turns back to his friends. "Yeah. Though we may need to patrol the outskirts. There could be more plans to try the exact same thing. That person doesn't matter. An enemy planning horrible evils. He got what he deserved after all."

The others nod in agreement to this.

"For now lets go." Kaoru takes the lead in which everyone follows along.

The ghost starts to follow only to pause to glance back to the dead enemy. He turns away and continues following the younger twin.

Elsewhere…

There is an occupied large black office chair with a long back set behind a dark oak polished desk. The windows behind the chair and desk keep the one sitting there shrouded in darkness. The room is rather large though filled with bookshelves holding decorations as well as books. On the walls are some charts and written posters.

The large red wood double doors swing open as hurried footsteps hurry in going in a bee line for the desk.

The owner of the footsteps skid to a stop so as to not crash into the desk. "Leader! You must absolutely see this!" The other in a very distinct cloak with a symbol on it and hood raised waves the phone in one hand for the one in the chair to see.

The one in the chair moves a hand forward only to give a gesture almost as if beckoning the other closer.

The phone is placed onto the desk only to be slid towards the other.

The one in the chair moves the hand to pick up said phone clicking the lock button two times to unlock it.

On the phone there is already something loaded onto it. It is a video of something that is shown opened on an app.

The one now holding the phone clicks on the videos play button watching it as it goes along. Staying silent during the entire thing as well as about two minutes after it had ended. Staring at the phone not moving.

The one who had brought the phone with the video hasn't been able to stop fiddling with his hands awaiting any sort of reaction to occur.

The leader lowers the phone to look to the rather nervous other over the desk. "I see." The first words spoken make the other raise his head his fidgeting freezing. "So it has begun has it? It has finally arrived." The leader raises the phone back up rewinding the video only to stop at a certain point. Zooms in on a part of it then proceeds to gently stroke the screen. "I have found you. My precious. You will return to me and I will show you true power. Then I will reign supreme. No one has a choice in this."

Kaoru is sitting on the couch in his families mansion. He is flickering through his phone going through different messages. He has been organizing everyone for the past few days. He has been itching to get back out there… However whenever he tries something else always demands his attention. He lowers his phone giving a rather hefty sigh.

"Are you done yet chosen one?" The ghost questions floating up to come up to beside Kaoru from the side.

"Not even close. I still have four issues to deal with. And I'm waiting for another to message me that it is done. I've been waiting all day!" Kaoru raises a hand only to rub it down his face with yet another sigh.

"How about a break?" The ghost suggests. "We can take a visit to the one you're waiting on."

Kaoru nods. "Yeah. The others can come. They're checking in with others anyways." He sends a message only to meet up with his friends and brother. "We're going to look into someone who hasn't responded all day." He tells them. "They may have very important information after all."

The others nod in agreement to this then follow Kaoru as he leads the way towards the location of the ones house. They stay behind him as they walk along the streets remaining as inconspicuous as possible.

It isn't too long before they reach their destination.

Kaoru raises a hand to knock on the door though when his fist makes contact with it said door shifts open a little. He shares a glance with the others as they all look serious. He turns back and opens his hand from a fist. He pushes on the door opening it with a slightly long creak from said door.

At first glance nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. The front entrance looks like any other with a place for shoes, a coat hook with a few jackets and stairs leading upwards to the rest of the house.

Kaoru gives a small gesture that the rest follow him before he walks inside of the place. He heads up the stairs and turns right to head towards the living room. He leads everyone in that direction as they all are ready to leap into action at any moment.

They don't know what they could be walking into after all.

The group makes it to the location of the living room… Only to stop when Kaoru does.

"Karou?" Hikaru questions moving around his brother to stand next to him. He turns following his brothers gaze only for his own eyes to widen.

The others also join at the twins sides to gaze upon the scene left for them to find.

The member that they came to check on lays dead on the floor in Spiritual fighter form and weapon lying next to her body.

Red liquid that could only be blood is on the wall above the couch where a large painting used to hang. Its message clear as day.

Chosen one of the prophecy. We know of your existence. You will not do as the prophecy says. We will destroy you.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

"What are they talking about?" Haruhi questions moving just a little closer to inspect the message. Her eyes flickering as she rereads what it says.

"Is it possible that they know something that we don't?" Kyouya wonders while pushing up his glasses on his face.

Kaoru quickly tries to regain his composer. "Either way. They have made a threat very clear. We will need to move." His words cause the others to turn to him to listen to what he has to say. "There is a chance that they may be preparing to make a rather large move. We need to be ready. Who knows who they plan to take out with this move. Plus to top it all off they have made it very clear that they do not care about innocent human casualties." He reminds them all. "Lets prepare."

The others nod in agreement so they head off to do just that.

Kaoru makes sure to contact the other Spiritual fighter members about what has happened. He wants to keep everyone on the same page. He waits until he is alone with the ghost before speaking to the other. He is sitting in the living room while Hikaru is in the shower. His eyes looking over the map of the city with a bunch of chess pieces placed to help him imagine positions of everyone. "Hey… They'll start asking questions… Won't they?"

"Possibly." The ghost confirms looking over Kaoru's shoulder. "Are you actually considering telling them of the prophecy? How do you even plan on telling them? They will have so many questions."

"I know." Kaoru sighs closing his eyes softly. He remains silent for a few moments as the ghost waits to see if he will speak again.

"So… What is that plan?" The ghost inquires though he doesn't get a response right away.

Kaorus head suddenly raises causing the ghost to turn to look at him. "I won't have to. Maybe I could set it up that they find out on their own."

The ghost becomes intrigued at hearing this idea.

"All I have to do is fake an old scroll or book. Or even add it to an existing one." Kaoru shares his idea. "I just gotta make sure that the writing won't be traced back to me though. I'll have to look into this more when I can." He turns his attention back to the map.

"I'm not too sure about letting them know. Especially since they might try to stop you from fighting… Though I suppose it is ultimately up to you." The ghost speaks quietly, not fully sure if Kaoru can even hear him.

As the days went by Kaoru kept up with making sure everyone was ready for an attack at any moment. He instructed patrols, hidden eyes and even what some are calling 'sniper nests'. He is a little anxious about all of this and has been too busy to investigate how to let others know of the prophecy. He answers a call. "Did you see something?" He inquires to the other. He knows that this member was placed in a 'sniper nest' to look out for danger.

"Yes." The one on the other side of the line speaks in confirmation. "An enemy member. This member seems to be looking at the patrols of some of us. Seeing where the most of us happen to be. Taking notes all the while."

"I see." Kaoru's eyes narrow. He absolutely will not allow anyone to mess with his plan for his victory. "Take them out. Such behaviour is a threat to us. We must take care of it before such information gets out. We'll need to change our patrols again. If anymore of this behaviour is seen kill them at once. Their lives don't matter."

"Understood." With that the call ends.

A figure a little further away in the darkness is watching Kaoru before turning away and leaving.

...

"So why have you asked us to meet here?" Tamaki inquires looking at Hikaru as they are all sitting in Haruhi's living room. "And without saying anything to anyone. Especially to Kaoru."

Hikaru looks down to the table that they are all sitting on their knees at. "Well… It's about Kaoru actually." He admits to them. "I think that something is going on. Something bad."

"What makes you say that?" Hunny questions his friend.

"Well… I don't fully understand what is going on however it isn't anything good." Hikaru informs them. "I think that being in charge of the whole thing is making him disregard the lives of others."

"I was thinking the same." Kyouya speaking up makes everyone who is present to turn to look to him. His eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses as typical with him. "It seems that it all started around the time that he seemed to gain more power, when he burned that place down, that he had started to change."

"Now that you mention it." Haruhi glances down putting a hand on her chin in thought. "It really does seem that way. I guess it didn't happen in an instant so we must not have really noticed."

"I didn't think it was really too bad at the time so I thought I'd see what would happen." Kyouya adds. "However I believe that it is clear. The power has gone to his head. He's become corrupted."

"I wish you had spoken up earlier." Hikaru admits with his gaze moving downwards in sadness. "Kaoru is truly lost. He has even disregarded human lives. I think he justifies that they are enemies…. It's still scary to witness though." His eyes shut tightly. "We have to do something before we lose him forever!" His tone holds a plea in it for his friends to help him. "We might still be able to save him."

The others nod in agreement causing Hikaru to relax a little.

"So… Let us make a plan here on how we shall go about it." Tamaki suggests sitting tall with a shine of determination in his eyes.

"I have a suggestion." Kyouya speaks up once more. "We maybe should try to confront him directly. Not letting him leave. Perhaps getting him to realize what is happening might be a way to snap him back to reality."

"It'd be a good first step." Hikaru agrees to this. "We'll also have to make sure he gets better. I worry that it could be easy for him to slip back into his current routine and reactions."

"Then one of us should be there with him." Haruhi brings her own suggestion to the table. "Supposedly helping him with things, yet that is just a disguise as we are actually keeping an eye on him. To make sure that he stays away from his current routine. Just killing all of our enemies is not always the way to go. Especially if we want to win. It'll alert them."

"Just another reason that we have to do something." Tamaki adds getting to his feet with everyone's eyes following his movements. "We will do this! We can do it! Now. Who is with me?"

At this everyone else there stand up in agreement. They all know that it is time to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

Hikaru carefully sneaks around the house glancing around for his brother. He spots him in the living room and notices that he seems to be doing work. He sends a text on his phone that he turned to silent. He knows that they have to be careful if they are to not alert Kaoru to what is happening. He ducks back around a corner since staring at Kaoru will only alert him to him being there. He waits for the message to say that the others are here.

As soon as they were they sneakily peek around the living room making sure to move to trap Kaoru. They stay out of his sight though.

Hikaru gives the signal and they quickly surround the younger twin who looks up when this happens.

"What is it?" Kaoru inquires to the group in a cool and calm tone. His eyes show no signs that he feels threatened or worried about this.

The others suppose that it could be because of the power he had gained. They know that if Kaoru really wanted to he could take them down.

"We want to talk to you." Kyouya informs the younger twin who puts his phone down on the couch next to himself.

"Okay." Kaoru agrees to this as his eyes scan the group that is there. "What is it that you all wanted to discuss?"

"Kaoru…." Hikaru begins as he takes a step forward in which his own brothers attention turns to look to his slightly older sibling. "The truth of the matter may or may not be something that you want to hear." He takes a moment to take a deep breath before he continues with what it is that he wants to say. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" Kaoru slightly raises an eyebrow and very softly tilts his head.

"You're losing yourself." Hikaru informs his brother who maintains eye contact the entire time. "You've lost you regard for human life."

"They're enemies. Why do you care?" Kaoru informs the other in a rather questioning tone.

"Kaoru. Enemy or not just killing all of them is not the way to go." Haruhi is the next to speak in which Kaoru turns his attention to the brunette female of the group. "We want to stop you before you cause something bad to happen. Something bad or something that you'll regret." She points out to her friend. "Think about it. Killing all of them could mean that we not only lose important information that they might have, but we could also tip off the evil leader. Which could cause him to go into hiding. Which won't be very helpful to anyone. We could possibly never learn where in the world he went to." She continues in which Kaoru looks down in a thoughtful way. "We are asking that you reconsider this path that you are following down. For not just for you and your own sanity, but for the good of the entire group and our cause."

Kaoru's eyes look back up and around at the group a few seconds after Haruhi had finished speaking.

"Haru-Chan is right." This time it is Hunny who speaks up which causes all of those that are there to turn to him. "If the leader escapes then we might never win this war." He continues with a rather cute looking worried look on his face. "We can kill all of those that work with him or her right now. However the leader will just gather new ones. Over and over again until we've killed everyone in the world. That is not a path that I want to walk down. Even if everyone turns into our enemy just killing them will not solve anything. We need the leader if we are ever going to be any closer to bringing this to an end. They'll just keep making more and more of them if we don't. Please. Let us stop this needless killings." He gives the twin he was closest to some big pleading eyes to try to help with this.

"I must agree with them." The ghost comes up behind Kaoru. "I really wasn't seeing how far down you were going. I got all caught up in the fact that the prophecy was coming true. I forgot to make sure that you stayed on the right path so that it can indeed come true."

Kaoru blinks realizing that the others are right. He is jeopardizing the entire mission that everyone is doing. He has to rethink this strategy. "You're right." He agrees and stands up. "We have to do this better." He turns as Hikaru hugs him from behind looking happy.

"And we'll be making sure that you keep your word." Kyouya informs Kaoru who looks at him though the glare on his glasses.

Kaoru picked up his phone and sent the message calling off the killings stating that they could tip off the leader who could go into hiding. He mentioned that he must find another strategy to deal with the situation. His mind wishes that he could just get rid of all of the enemies even if his friends and brother made a point. He will just have to withhold that urge until it is actually safe enough to possibly do so. He must get to the leader no matter what it takes after all.

Elsewhere….

"I want results!" A fist slams on a table scaring the person standing on the other side of the table whimper and cower in fear.

The other slightly curls up while leaning back and even brings the clipboard up like for protection. "I-I'm sorry. We are working as fast as we can."

"Then where are my results!? The one of the prophecy could be closing in on information about this place as we speak!"

"I understand!" The clipboard becomes lowered. "And I do actually have some good news."

"Go on." The other relaxes a little though the serious look remains strong.

"The two samples that was sent to a lab from the Spirituals fighters that were captured for a bit came in handy. Our top scientists believe that they may have found just what we've been looking for."

"Excellent." After the word is finished footsteps sound as the other heads over to a nearby window to look out of. "The time for our ultimate plan is approaching. Soon it'll all be set." The other chuckles in a rather sinister way. "I hope you're ready 'chosen one'. I don't want this to be an easy fight." A twisted smirk comes to play on the others lips.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

Kaoru opens his eyes seeing that Hikaru is indeed sleeping. He had pretended to sleep until his brother fell asleep. He shifts and carefully gets up only to leave the room. He pauses at the doorway glancing back before he turned leaving the room entirely. He heads down to the large living room flicking on the lights along the way. He plops down onto the couch staring off into thought at the turned off television.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" The ghost questions moving over to act like he is leaning against the back of the couch that Kaoru happens to be sitting at.

"A lot." Kaoru admits to the other before sighing softly and closing his eyes. "Especially after that talk with my friends."

"Right." The ghost glances away eyes becoming half closed. "I still regret not having seen it before and acting upon it."

Kaoru opens his eyes and tilts his head back to rest it on the edge of the couch. His eyes looking up at the ceiling above himself. He stares at it in silence for a while causing the ghost to turn to look to the other. "What am I supposed to do if we don't take down the enemies? Can we really stop them if we let them run free?"

"I am sure that you'll figure out something." The ghost attempts to give some advice to the one he knows needs to succeed.

Kaoru stares at the ceiling for a little while longer before smiling. "Yeah." He stays there for a bit longer until his mind settles in which he heads back to sleep.

The next day Kaoru, Hunny and Hikaru are all out together on a patrol to look for suspicious activity.

Kaoru is in the lead looking around just like the other two are doing.

They are all dressed in casual clothes so as to not stand out too much. They don't want to spook anyone who could be involved after all. They are walking until Kaoru feels tug on the back of his shirt.

Kaoru stops walking only to turn to look behind himself.

Hunny is standing there and nods to the direction of an alley way causing Kaoru to turn to that direction.

Sure enough there was someone hurrying into the alleyway carrying papers.

Kaoru nods so the three of them move crouching to sneak after the person going down the alley. He leads them from ducking behind different objects including trash bins. He keeps on the persons trail until the one they are following ends up meeting with another person. He narrows his eyes as the papers are handed to the other. He gives the signal that they need to step in. He leads the others as they charge worried that this could be something that the enemy is doing.

The one who had been given the papers flees with it into a black car.

Hunny, who becomes his own spiritual fighter form to gain speed, chases after the car while Kaoru pounces on the remaining member turning into his Spiritual fighter form.

Hikaru stays behind with Kaoru also turning into his Spiritual fighter form.

"What was that information you just gave that person!?" Kaoru demands with a snarl.

"Nothing you need to know!" The other snaps at Kaoru in which the Spiritual fighter summons his weapon.

"You will start talking." Kaoru warns the other who just glares in return. He cuts the others arm slightly burning his clothes with controlled fire. He did so as a warning hoping to get the person to talk.

The person hisses from the pain however refuses to give the information that they seek.

Hikaru keeps a close eye on his brother. He is ready to step in if needed.

Kaoru tries a few more times even stabbing the persons leg however he still cannot get the other to talk. He snarls as the flame grows more out of control. He swings one hand holding his weapon up to strike the person in the heart. He can't help but think that if they can't get information then this person is useless to them. He is however stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turns and his eyes meet with that of his own brothers.

Hikaru shakes his head reminding Kaoru that they don't need to kill.

Kaoru hesitates for a moment before giving in instead of yanking his hand away. He instead gives his brother a look saying that he won't which is when he is let go of. He lowers his sword to glare at the other that he has pinned. "We'll take you prisoner until we get some answers out of you." He forces the other to his feet and Hikaru secures the others hands behind his back.

Hikaru uses some hardened dirt in order to secure the prisoner.

The two turn as Hunny returns to them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't catch them." Hunny apologizes.

"We'll have to get the information out of this one." Kaoru turns back to the prisoner.

"I'll never talk." The prisoner hisses with narrowed eyes.

"We'll see about that." Kaoru tells the prisoner in which they are about to lead him away.

Of course that's when the prisoner leans down as if slumping. He suddenly swallows something making Hikaru jerk him backwards spotting a small pill container to go flying.

The container is open and unmarked.

The prisoner suddenly falls back foaming at the mouth until the light in his eyes die to nothing.

The three are left standing looking at the scene.

Kaoru begins to wonder if him killing all of the enemies has caused them to carry pills to kill themselves just in case they have been taken prisoner by their enemy. He almost flinches at the thought that all the valuable information really is all gone thanks to his kill all ruling. He swears to be much more careful in the future. "Nothing we can do now." He speaks as the other two turn to look to him. "We'll have to be careful. Watch out for whatever it is they are planning."

The other twos expressions turn to determination in which they nod in agreement.

Later in another location….

It's getting late as someone bursts into a room panting from their rush. "Leader! It's ready! It's finally ready! We can finally do it! We just got the research papers and they've found what they are completely sure is just what we wanted to find from our research."

"Perfect." The one at a desk smirks widely only for a dark chuckle to be heard. "We must begin immediately. However we only need one."

"Are you sure?"

"Do as you're told." The one at the desk demands angrily. "I know what I am doing."

"Right. It'll be done right away." With that the other person hurries away with that.

"I hope that you're ready. The final test is approaching. Then you're mine. If you're smart enough to survive that is."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven:

Kaoru goes to check on how burying the body is going. He had put two of his best diggers on this job. He wants to get it done as fast as possible after all. "How is it going?" He inquires to his two diggers.

"We're almost done with the hole. Well soon be able to put the body inside." One of the diggers informs Kaoru. Pausing in working on the hole.

"That's good. Once you two are finished if you need to you may take a break." Kaoru informs them. "You'd have earned it." He turns away with that. "I'll leave you to it." He walks away to do just as he said.

"Thank you Kaoru!" The two diggers call after their leader before resuming with their work.

Kaoru keeps going soon leaving the others sights.

"What are you planning?" The ghost inquires staying close.

"Mainly guard positions. The attack could be coming at any moment. Especially if they might think we have one of their own." Kaoru informs the ghost. "If they fear the planned is ruined they may react in a bad way. We have to be ready for whatever they throw at us."

"That's a good strategy." The ghost nods only to turn when another voice speaks up.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kaoru also turns only to find himself looking at Haruhi. "I'm just talking to myself." He tells her turning to fully face her. "Trying to get my thoughts straight."

"Ah." Haruhi nods to this and moves closer. "Well I just came to check on you."

"Thanks. I actually might need you to come with me. I'm going to start getting guarding in order. If something comes up having someone to run off if needed could be helpful." Kaoru admits to her. He wants to be cautious since they are aware that the enemy has to be planning something big.

"Sounds good to me." Haruhi agrees to this seeing this as a reason to keep an eye on Kaoru. She feels like it's her turn to make sure that he doesn't go back to his murderous ways.

So the two set off, accompanied by a third that Haruhi remains unaware of. They walk around with Kaoru checking in on groups as well as giving new orders.

Haruhi sticks close by his side the whole time. She supposes she looks like a helpless follower to some who don't understand the situation. She finds though that it's not really that big of a deal. She at least gets to ensure that things will go smoothly without human murder. She sees that Kaoru is doing great causing her worries to dissipate.

They reach one point with one group who looks a little concerned.

Kaoru approaches them in which said group turns to look to him and Haruhi gaining looks of relief to see them here. "What seems to be the problem?" He asks of the group who turn to fully face him. His eyes meet with the one in the group who speaks up for all of them.

"We ran into a problem. We spotted an enemy. He was medium sized with short messy brown hair. However I think he saw us trying to follow him. He lost us and we were going to contact you. That's when you showed up." He slightly dips his head down looking up to the leader he respects. "What is it that you wish for us to do?"

"We'll look around to try to find the enemy." Kaoru then turns to look to Haruhi. "I'll need you to help with looking." He informs her in which she nods. He looks around to the entire group that is present. "Okay. We'll separate to look for this enemy. When the enemy is found we will not approach. Stay hidden and contact the rest of us. Wait for orders or for us to arrive on location. Is that understood?"

The group nod to this and split up heading in different directions to check the area.

Kaoru and Haruhi start by walking in slightly the same direction though the two of them do end up wandering away from each other.

Kaoru turns down into a road with apartments and townhouses that look old and in slight disrepair. He looks around himself not really seeing anyone wandering around in this area.

"The perfect place to wander off into and disappear." The ghost speaks up as they both take in the area around them.

"You read my mind." Kaoru speaks in agreement with this. He begins his cautious exploration of the area. He soon spies an alleyway in part of the most empty area with lots of for sale signs. He slows his walking spotting someone in the alley with their back turned. He ducks around the corner before carefully peering around the corner. He confirms that it looks like the person he's been looking for. He wants to get closer to the other however. He moves silently as well as quickly to get behind one of the dumpsters. He is now close enough to hear what the other happens to be saying.

"Oh man. I really am dead. Well as good as dead. But that doesn't matter." The man mumbles to himself and as Kaoru peeked out the man began pacing. "I have to do something. Something before they find out. The boss will kill me for sure. Torture would definitely be the way that I would go if he gets his hands on me. I'll be seen as a traitor." He suddenly stops in his pacing almost as if an idea has appeared in his head. "Wait. I could escape my fate." He pulls out a large kitchen knife. He holds it up a little away of his face. He gazes at the blade that shines in the sunlight. "I can make my death quicker and easier." His hands start to shake that continues as he brings the blade to his throat. He stays there with shaking hands seemingly possibly unable to go through with this idea.

It was in that moment that Kaoru felt the urge crawling up his back.

It would be so easy. No one would even know. He could make it look like the man actually slit his own throat. There would never be suspicion about his death being anything more than a suicide. It looks just way too easy. Just dash forward and slice his neck open then set up the scene as if it's for a movie. It would be all good as long as he doesn't leave any finger prints behind when setting up the scene to look like a suicide.

Kaoru's one hand clenches the handle of his weapon that he hadn't even realized he had summoned.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight:

Kaoru sees images of his friends in his head making him take a step back. His hand clenching his weapon is as tight as it can be. He pauses as the other suddenly slices open his own throat causing him to fall to the ground dead. His hand opens letting his weapon disappear. He can't help staring at the body for a few moments only to turn away after those few moments. He heads off wondering just what he is supposed to do. He has only been walking for maybe ten minutes before he gets a message that another member has found the body of the enemy who has committed suicide. He doesn't reply right away as he finally starts to really think about what could be the reason that the other would just commit suicide.

The other must have shared something with someone or leaked something. Though he is dead now whoever has the information is the only way to figure out what was possibly leaked.

Though Kaoru is only guessing based on what the other had said before the suicide. His thoughts begin to go to the prisoner and how he died. "Two suicides so close together. One was to stop us from getting information and the other was because something was possibly leaked. Are they really tortured if caught sharing information? Tortured so badly they'd rather die by their own hands long before they even would be possibly checked to see if they're guilty or innocent. No hope. Possibly no tolerance to even the possibility of a leak." He makes a soft sound as he gives a huff of air through his nose. "A bit of a harsh policy. Yes it makes them more loyal but they could be killing innocents." He decides to head home and calls a limo. He makes it back and heads to his shared bedroom. He lays down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He isn't sure how to ask if any information leaked without revealing what he had witnessed. He knows that there'd be questions about why he seemed to react the way he did.

To others it would be just that he didn't do anything at all. They, except for Kaoru's friends and brother, wouldn't care about his struggle with his murderous tendency he had developed.

Kaoru closes his eyes with a soft sigh. He never really noticed how tired he is until now. He can feel sleep pulling him in almost like someone pulling on another to show them something. He lets sleep take him thinking that a rest could be what he needs. His eyes open to him standing in a burning forest. He turns spotting his friends and brother standing on a ledge surrounded by fire. He also spots that the trees are burning making flying out of the option. He opens his mouth wanting to call out to them to hold on and that he'll help them. He finds that no words can come out of his mouth however.

That is when a figure comes out from the darkness strolling out to block his path to those that he cares about. The figure is shrouded in darkness though stands tall with confidence. "Chosen one of the prophecy. We know of your existence. You will not do as the prophecy says. We will destroy you." The voice sounds distorted though Kaoru supposes that this is caused by the fact that he has no idea who this is.

Kaoru can hear screams as the fire consumes his friends and his brother calling out in pleas for his little brother to help them. His attention shifts to the mysterious figures hand. His eyes widening upon seeing the sight of the other holding a weapon though it is moved around too fast for him to see it clearly.

The figure raises the sword only to bring it down upon Kaoru in an attack.

Kaoru sits up quickly with a gasp as he awakens from his nightmare. He is lightly panting only to look around. He sees his room confirming what he had seen is only a dream. He gets to his feet calming himself before leaving the room.

Hikaru was just about to enter the room when his slightly younger brother opened the door. "Kaoru. Are you ready for bed?" He inquires only for the other to slightly turn away.

"Not yet." Kaoru moves past Hikaru without bumping into him. "You go ahead and sleep. I'll stay in the living room." He heads off in that direction feeling Hikarus gaze on him until he is out of sight. He plops down onto the couch. His mind wandering to his dream. He replays it in his head a few times looking at it all. He would close his eyes if he didn't want to possibly return to that dream. He figures that he must be more nervous about this whole thing than he originally thought that he was. He doesn't get to dwell on it for long however.

A loud boom sounds slightly shaking the mansion.

Kaoru leaps to his feet when this happens. He turns as Hikaru races down to the living room.

"What in the world was that!?" Hikaru questions even as Kaoru didn't have the answer to that.

Kaoru hurries out with his brother following. He skids to a stop outside and looks. "Smoke." He breathes out as he and Hikaru can both see the black smoke in the distance.

"An explosion?" Hikaru wonders out loud.

"We have to check it out." Kaoru turns to his Spiritual fighter form. He turns as before he could go a hand comes upon his shoulder.

"What if it was just them destroying their labs?" Hikaru suggests to his brother. "Or something that doesn't even involve anything to do with us."

"What if it isn't those?" Kaoru points out. "We have a duty to at least check it out. Even if it turns out to be nothing to be concerned about. If we don't then people could die. Especially if a beast is attacking the area or got loose due to an explosion."

Hikaru nods to this letting his hand go to his side. "Okay." He changes to his Spiritual fighter form.

Kaoru tries to push away the urge to request that his brother stay here. He knows that it won't go over well and that he could need his help. He has to remind himself that his dream was just a dream. He leads the way with Hikaru following after him to get to the area as fast as possible.

They manage to make it and skid to a stop as they see just what is causing the smoke.

A building has been exploded with a giant black spider beast stomping around.

The spider is bigger than any other beast that they've faced before.

Kaoru notices the rest of his friends arriving being drawn here by the smoke. He is quick to send a message to the rest of the Spiritual fighters.

Please don't come to where the smoke is. Patrol and keep an eye out for enemies. This could be a trap to draw all of us here. Watch out carefully.

Kaoru puts his phone away to now concentrate on the beast before him.

The beast turns its head to look at him as the others that arrived join at his side.

"Hikaru." Kaoru speaks only loud enough for his group to hear. "You're staying with me. We'll strike when the opportunity arises. Tamaki and Kyouya. Attack from above. Hunny. Go around the left side and strike there. Mori. Attack from it's back. Haruhi. You will attack from the right side." He orders all of his friends including his own brother. "Distract it with your attacks. We need to spot an opportunity to kill it."

The others nod with sounds of agreement. They all quickly scatter when one of the spider beasts legs try to strike them with a swing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine:

Each member of the group move to the spots they were told to go to. They attack the beast trying to provide the twins with an opportunity to strike. They are also trying to deal good amounts of damage. They all are well aware of how badly they need to take this thing down.

Kaoru falls to a crouch to make another swing of a leg by the beast miss. He springs back up and sends a fireball at the leg. He manages to land a hit in which the beast roars as it rears back. He is about to attack again when the beast suddenly sprays webbing at him. He tries to dodge it only for his leg to get caught. "Ah!" He falls to the ground with his foot stuck to the ground. He glances back to it and sees it covered in white webbing. His attention snaps back to another swing of the leg.

Hikaru races forward and attacks the leg.

"I can get myself out." Kaoru assures Hikaru who turns his attention to his younger twin. "Go help the others! Fight the beast and I'll join you!"

Placing his trust in his brother Hikaru hurries away to help the others in battle.

Kaoru is able to turn his attention to his stick foot. "Okay." He lights his sword on fire. "Time to get this off." He brings the blade down to the webbing. He presses it against it hoping to see it burn. He frowns realizing he'll have to make it burn since it's not flammable. He closes his eyes and uses his powers to light it ablaze. He opens his eyes watching the webbing burn to nothing. He shifts his foot making sure it wasn't damaged. He feels a little sore from it turning as he fell. He luckily doesn't feel anything else. He gets up to his feet to help the others. He looks to how they are doing.

The group is managing to do a lot of damage... However the beast doesn't seem to be showing it too much. Their efforts almost seem as though they're not dealing enough damage.

Kaoru knows a way that he could help the stop this monster. He glances down secretly worried that he might lose control. He doesn't want to put his friends at risk.

"What do we do?" The ghost questions looking at Kaoru. "If they aren't dealing enough damage then what if we can't stop this one?"

"There is one way." Kaoru says in which the ghost moves a little closer. He raises his head as the ghost watches. "I'm going to unleash that other side of me."

"The other side of you?" The ghost echoes in which Kaoru nods.

"I just hope that everything will turn out alright." Kaoru closes his eyes to concentrate. He brings about an image of his friends failing and even dying. He does so to motivate himself. His body begins to give off a slight glow as his tails straighten. He opens his eyes that seem to light up with the glow. He soon is glowing like that other time. He is ready for battle. He steps forward flicking his sword to the flames being on full power. He charges raising his sword to strike the beast. His actions have increased from the power up he gave himself. He jumps up higher than he ever has before, and brings the sword down upon the beasts chests.

The beast starts to fall back with a roar as it is struck. It lets out a loud cry of pain as Kaoru shoots fire inside of its body.

Kaoru figures that this should cause enough damage to kill this thing.

The beast lands on its back with any who are in the path quickly move away. It almost tries to reach Kaoru at first only to fall limp.

Kaoru lets out a breath of relief. He pulls out his sword letting his body go back to normal. He turns and climbs off of the beasts corpse. He glances to his friends who gather by him to make sure that he's okay. "We did it."

Everyone smiles as if realizing that they did do it.

Kaoru grins seeing the excitement of the group.

"We should go out for sweets!" Hunny suggests to them with wide hopeful eyes.

Mori nods in agreement knowing how badly Hunny must want the sweets. He knows how Hunny loves sweets after a hard battle more than anything else.

"You know what sweets sound nice right about now." Haruhi admits with a small smile on her face.

Kaoru can't help but smile at this as well. "Alright." He agrees making Hunny beam in happy pride.

"Off to get some sweets!" Tamaki declares with his dramatic pointing to a random direction that he believes a place that sells sweets is in.

However before the group could go anywhere the sound of a slow clap coming from behind them makes them freeze. They don't even have time to turn around when some kind of rope grabs Kaoru's sword.

The sword is yanked from his grasp forcing him to spin around to face the one that catches the sword easily.

Kaoru spots a man who stands there smirking as he holds the handle of the sword. He watches as the man manages to light the sword on fire just like Kaoru is able to. "How are you able to do that?" He questions in which the man smirks wider. He quickly turns upon hearing the sounds of his friends giving words of protest. He spots them all being grabbed by figures with the symbols of their enemy. He turns back to the man with his sword when he speaks.

"Finally. I have this back." The man looks at Kaoru with unwavering confidence. "Now it is just you and me. Just how I wanted it."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru demands wanting answers from the man.

The man aims the swords tip at Kaoru who tenses ready to try to dodge whatever attack he is about to send. His body for a moment is covered by a burst of flames that disappear revealing the truth.

Kaoru's eyes widen.

There stands a man with phoenix wings and a phoenix tail. He has on a fire coloured blazer with smoky coloured undershirt, a phoenix on his tie, pants that match his blazer and ash coloured shoes. His eyes glow a red colour much like a flickering flame. "This sword was stolen from me so long ago by your ancestors." He explains to the other. "They thought that it would stop me. It only delayed me. I made myself burst into flames and rise from the ashes until I could get this sword back. The only weapon that can kill me." He readies an attack to send at the slightly younger twin. "I heard of the prophecy and I knew that I could wait until the one it spoke of would come along. Now that time has come after so long."

"KAORU!" Hikaru calls out struggling in the hold he is in. He can't seem to get free though. He tries to use his powers but while he is being held he can't seem to use his Spiritual fighter abilities at all.

"You know. It's kind of sad when you think about it." The man informs Kaoru as he ignores everyone else around them. "You actually stood a chance of defeating me. Once." He fires a blast of fire towards the slightly younger twin.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty:

Kaoru manages to dodge the attack doing a leap then roll out of the way. He is quickly on his feet again as the man glares at him for having dodged. His eyes land upon the sword as he remembers the other mentioning something. "The only weapon that can kill him." He whispers in realization as the sword is aimed at him once more. "And I'm the only other person who can control that sword." He keeps his volume of speaking to a whisper so as not to be heard.

"This must be it." The ghost speaks in realization as well. "This is what you are meant to do." He glances around the two of them. "And you're to do it on your own."

Kaoru's eyes narrow slightly. "Fine by me." He agrees. "If that's how it must be. I am the only one that can kill him." He tenses only to charge straight for the enemy. "My friends helped me get this far. I can make the last bit of this journey on my own two feet. For them. And for the world. I will take him down no matter what it takes." His quiet voice speaks with true promise of doing everything he can to take down the enemy that stands before him. "I can tell that it truly is only I that can do this. They'd only get in the way and get hurt. I cannot allow that. So I'll just do what I must to finish this."

"Good luck chosen one." The ghost stays where he is to observe it all.

The sword sends another burst of flame towards Kaoru who leaps to the side to dodge it again. This time the sword is moved swinging the flames around to try to hit Kaoru.

Kaoru takes a leap into the air summing his fiery nine tailed fox to ride. He manages it by seemingly to call the fox from a little bit of fire that he had managed to summon. He stands on its back as it bounds towards the enemy holding the sword that he so badly needs. He has the fox jump onto the man knocking him back and the sword goes flying. He leaps himself grabbing the sword as he slightly rolls to land. He lights it with his own fire since the fire had went out when he had picked it up. He aims it at the man as the fiery nine tailed fox disappears so it won't get hit. He sends a blast of fire at the downed man hoping to strike him.

The man rolls out of the way himself, and gets a small burn when the blast of fire sends some small fireballs out when it hit the ground. He brushes off the burning ball only to glare at Kaoru. "Let's battle then." He snarls and spreads his wings flapping upwards into the sky. He swoops around a little while Kaoru fires fire at him to try to hit him.

Kaoru pauses as he realizes that the other is actually climbing higher and higher into the air with each and every dodge. He stops firing in worry of what this enemy could be planning. He didn't expect to get an answer to that so soon.

The man folds his wings against his body making himself as smooth as possible with the help of his wings. He turns his body so he is diving head first down towards the younger twin. He is gaining more and more speed as he plummets down towards Kaoru.

Kaoru flicks his sword a little as he shifts his feet apart to prepare to try to counter the strike that the other seems to be planning. He jumps back to avoid the swoop however the other spreads his wings and grabs the sword as he flies past. He manages to keep a really good grip on the sword however which causes him to be taken into the air. He glances down seeing the ground get further and further away. He is being taken straight upwards into the air by the other. He looks up only to see that the sword is no longer lit in flames. He supposes that it could be because the both of them are holding it making it wait for only one to have it. He also notes how the man is holding the sword in a way so that his hands will not be cut. He wiggles to try to shift the sword in the hopes to cut the mans hands to force him to release the sword.

The man on the other hand jerks the sword a little to not only make Kaoru stop from cutting his hands but to also get him to let go.

Kaoru tightens his grip on the sword to try to stop this from happening. He does have to stop his own wiggling though.

They reach a pretty high area in the sky and the man tries to flip himself onto his back.

Kaoru is sent flying upwards a little when this happens. His grip on the sword tightens though he can't do anything as the momentum forces his hands to slip. He is sent a little higher into the air as the enemy begins to fall backwards. He spots that the sword becomes lit in flames again. His arms and legs flail as he attempts to move to dodge the attack that he knows for sure is going to come at him.

As predicted a blast of fire is sent towards the younger twin not giving him enough time to dodge the attack. Though in a stroke of luck a wind blows the flames so that it hits Kaoru's side instead of hitting his chest. He hisses in pain though he knows that if he dwells on this too long then he will lose this battle. He pushes himself through his pain to reach for the sword. He manages to grab a hold despite the blade cutting his hand. He tries to jerk it out of the mans hands causing them to begin spinning in the air. He manages to succeed in which he quickly switches it to a grasp on the handle. He sends flames at the man who manages to get out of the way, that hit the ground causing an explosion of flames.

The man slaps Kaoru with a wing only to get a hold of the sword in which they seem to flip positions. He fires his own blast that hits the ground as Kaoru manages to dodge causing flames to roar towards them.

Kaoru kicks the man in the stomach which makes him let go of the sword from the suddenness of the hit.

The two turn both trying to reach the weapon that is falling further and further away. They end up falling side by side though they don't really notice. Their attention is more focused on trying to get to the weapon before the flames swallow it all. They finally manage to both grab a hold of it only for them both to become surrounded by flames.

Everyone can't see what is happening right now as they are forced to wait for the flames to die down to see the outcome of what had just happened.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one:

The fire clears, finally after a little bit, to expose what has happened between the two.

They are laying on the ground with the man on top of him though neither move for a few moments.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questions softly as he stares at the two as they remain there.

Kaoru opens his eyes almost hesitantly as he glances to the man above him.

The man smiles softly to Kaoru which seems a little unusual on the other. "Heh. I guess they were right." His voice is so quiet and strained that only Kaoru can hear him. He has a line of blood that drips down his chin. "That someone like you would defeat me one day. Ha." He pauses to swallow back a cough before he continues with what he was going to say. "And here I did everything that I could to prevent it. I thought I caught you at the right moment. That you'd be tired or unable to take me out especially if I took your weapon away. Guess I was wrong. You have my congratulations… Ah… And my respect… My real name is Jones Torren… Havent used it in so long though… To… T-To keep m-my identity a-a… A-And t-t-truth h-hidden." His body slumps as the burning life fades from his eyes after barely managing to get the last words out.

Kaoru pushes the mans corpse off of himself showing that he had managed to stab the man with the sword in the heart. He shifts to sit up only to look down upon the other. "Goodbye… Jones…" He whispers closing his eyes for a moment. "You were a good opponent. While it lasted at least…" He knows that the other is an enemy though he feels like the other deserves some respect. He almost wonders if in a way a piece of him is inside of Kaoru himself; which made him the one to take him down with his own sword. He also was shown a glimmer of the type of man he could have been if he hadn't taken an adventure into the dark. He just feels just a little closer to the other from seeing that moment.

Those holding the others there release them at this only to be turned on taken by surprise and killed. Except for the one that was holding Hikaru as the other leaves him alone so he manages to escape.

Hikaru races towards his brother who glances up to him as he approaches. "Kaoru!" He jumps into the air extending his arms only to tackle his brother knocking him to the ground. He holds him close and a little tightly. "Oh lord I thought I was going to lose you." He can't help a breathe of relief though. "And yet you're here. You did it."

Kaoru returns the hug to his brother keeping him close. "Yeah." He agrees with the other as they lay there hugging one another. "I really did it." He closes his eye for a moment tilting his head back. He opens them halfway only to blink them fully open. He sees the ghost smiling at him.

"You did good chosen one." The ghost informs him. "And what a spectacular show you put on. One that was worth waiting all this time for." His body begins to glow softly as Kaoru watches him. "Truly, thank you. For everything. I feel so much more knowledgeable thanks to you." He smiles at the other. "I suppose it is time that I tell you something I probably should have told you long ago. My name is Rus Moon." His body begins dissolving to become light in the air starting from his feet. "Goodbye chosen one." He is soon completely gone.

Kaoru thinks the words goodbye himself knowing better than to talk to seemingly no one in front of others, as well as that the other is already gone. He shifts as finally Hikaru allows the two of them to get up. He looks around with his friends surrounding him.

All of them are excitedly talking about how amazing he had been out there along with what a good job he did taking out the other. Some of them even mention how they had almost given up hope when they thought the enemy couldn't be killed.

Kaoru smiles softly as he listens to them tell him about all of this. He does so until they begin to calm down in their chatter in which he feels like he can finally get a word in. He is about to speak when his phone alerts him of an incoming message. He pulls it out to take a look picking up on that this could be important. He reads it before he blinks his eyes in slight surprise.

"What is it Kao-chan?" Hunny inquires glancing up at his friend with wide cute eyes.

"Listen to this." Kaoru informs them as he begins to read the message. "Our technology group managed to infiltrate a series of messages to all the members of the enemy group. To give a shorter version the leader is dead and that the group is told to disband. To destroy everything that they can. Their clothes with the symbols and even research places. That they wish them luck on the rest of their lives."

"So that's it?" Haruhi poses the question on everyones minds. "We take down the leader and they all disband?"

"Wait there's more." Kaoru informs her in which she along with the others listen once more to what the younger twin has to say. "They also mentioned that their leader had been funding everything himself. They lost their leader thus losing their funds. With no funds to be able to continue on with research especially since they can't bring it up to anyone outside of the group. This seems to be the safest bet for them so that they won't get arrested if they try to make it through without the leader funding everything to keep suspicion off of them. With the leader funding everything he could brush their work off as lies to keep them from getting arrested. It is advised that no one try to get it restarted as it could actually result in an arrest."

"So it really is over." Tamaki breaths almost unable to believe it. He can't help but try to glance to his animal parts.

The others except for Kaoru do the same.

"An end to the Spiritual fighters…" Hikaru whispers flicking his tail as he stares at it. "What will that mean for all of us?"

Hunny pets his bunny ears smoothing them forward against his head. "I guess we can't really use these forms anymore."

Kaoru stares at the phone for a moments before raising his head. "This isn't the end." He tells them which causes them all to turn to look to him. He gazes ahead with a determined look on his face. "Yes. The leader and group may be gone no longer creating beasts. That could mean the end. Until you remember something." He takes a few steps forward before he stops to stand tall and proud. "Though beast production is over it is unknown just how many beasts are still out there. Waiting for the chance to destroy all of humanity. It is our duty to the people and the world to fight them until the end. It is the only way to truly ever end it all for good."

The others mummer in agreement only to move to stand with Kaoru on either side of him.

"We'll stand with you on all of this." Hikaru informs Kaoru. "Let us do this."

Kaoru nods in a show of understanding and a show of thanks. He goes to grab his sword though pauses at the body. He promises, in his head, that he'll come back to give the man a proper burial before he pulls out his sword. He leads the group away from the scene of the grandest battle.

The end.


End file.
